I'm a Zabini
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: AU! Rayanna Kaydence Zabini was left at the doorstep of an Adoption Agency at 8 months old. The person that left her on the steps was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Why did Malfoy leave her there?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact, do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it._

**A/N: I have decided to redo this chapter. There were a few minor details that needed to be fixed. Also I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer since the last was only like 200 word. **

I'm a Zabini

At exactly midnight on October 1, 1981, a tall, thin man with long blond hair and gray eyes appeared in a dark alleyway with a loud 'POP'! Looking across the street, Lucius Malfoy, saw that he had indeed reached his destination. 'The Grand Adoption Agency. Looking down into the small pink basket that he currently carried in his hand, he gave a heavy sigh, before slowly and dreadfully making his way across the street to a place that he dreaded reaching. It would be the place that would haunt his memories for many years to come.

Once he reached the building's stone steps, he carefully laid down the basket and from it he withdrew a beautiful baby girl. Carefully he cradled her in his arms and placed a small kiss upon her tan forehead. The child was only eight months old, but she already resembled her mother. She had received the family's trademark black hair and blue eyes. As he looked at her, she awoke and gave him that little toothless grin that he loved so much. Silently tears fell from his eyes. He had volunteered to drop her off because her parents were not strong enough to do so, but he didn't think that it would be this hard. The little girl was only eight months, but already he loved her. It broke his heart to do this, but he knew that it was for the best and that he had to let her go.

For the next five minutes he rocked the child until she fell asleep. He had always been amazed at how easily this child fell to sleep when he sang to her. His own child's screams would only grow louder when he sang, yet this girl would quickly drift off to sleep. First looking up and down the street to make sure that no muggles were in sight, he withdrew his wand from his pants pocket and placed as glamour charm on the sleeping baby girl. Her black hair quickly changed to a light brown and her lively blue eyes changed to a dull brown. Lastly her tan skin changed became pale, but not so pale that she would be mistaken for a Malfoy. It pained him to see the child he loved like his own look nothing like her birth family, yet he knew that this was something that he had to do.

Lucius knew that he should be happy that she no longer resemble her family, but he just couldn't bring himself to it. No one, but the Malfoys knew that the Zabini's had had twins. As for as the public knew, Chloe and Thomas Zabini had only had one baby. The only child they knew about was Blaise Damien Zabini. At the moment, the wizarding world was not safe for a baby girl to grow up in. With the Dark Lord running around, Rayanna was as good as dead if she grew up in the wizarding world. Both the Malfoys and the Zabinis knew that the Dark Lord would not let the twins grow up together. He would take one and place it in a home of deatheaters. She would grow up in a way that neither family would allow. That all had led him to this adoption agency. By placing her in a muggle agency there was a low risk of her being adopted by wizard and about a ninety nine point nine percent chance of her being adopted by a loving, caring family.

Gently, he placed the child into her basket and attempted to wipe away his tears, but it was no use as more just fell from his eyes. Taking a step back, he placed two charms on the basket. The first charm allowed only a worker from the agency to remove the child. The second charm was placed to keep the basket warm until she was found in the morning. For the last time, he picked up the small child and placed a kiss to her head. Placing her back in the basket, he withdrew from his pocket a stuffed green snake. Embroidered on in black was "We love you, RKZ. From CEZ, TEZ, BDZ, SAS, LXM, NEM, and DXM." He reluctantly turned and made his way across the street before turning to face the agency once more.

"Good-bye Rayanna Kaydence Zabini, someday we will find you and bring you back home where you belong. Until then, good luck. Your godfather will never stop loving you no matter how long you are gone." he whispered as he apparated away with another loud 'POP' leaving behind a small pool of tears.

**-x-**

Lucius apparated back into the manor and walked into the living room where his wife and the Zabinis sat. Seeing him caused Chloe Zabini to go into fits of tears. Her daughter was really gone and who knew how long it would be when she saw her again, if ever. She knew that giving her daughter up was for the best that she could do for her baby, but to her it just felt like abandoning and she couldn't stand it. She loved her daughter so much and all she wanted was to have her back again. It had broken her heart when she and her husband had decided to give Rayanna up.

Lucius quickly left the living room as Narcissa and Tom comforted Chloe. He

made his way up the stairs and down a hall until he reached the room he was searching for. Entering the nursery, he found that he son and his godson were play quitely on the floor with one another. When the two noticed him in the room, they both crawl to him as he sat in the bean bag char in the corner of the room. As the two boys reached them, Lucous coulding help, but look into thier eyes. The sight before him only brought another round of tears to his eyes. When he had looked into their eyes, they had seemed to be questioning him. As if they were asking where Rayanna had gone. Not knowing waht else he could do, Lucius took both boys into his lap and to tickle them, all the while thinking of times when there had been three precious babies instead of two.

**A/N: well that is the redone version of chapter one. There were a few things that needed fixing and I'm sure that you all of noticed the differences in the chapters. Anyway, I hope to get chapter seven out soon.**

TTFN,

PadfootObsessed329


	2. The News

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact, do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it_

**Chapter 2: The News**

Hermione woke up at 9:15 to the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. Refreshed from her peaceful night's sleep, Hermione happily got up, crossed her room to turn off the alarm clock and then headed to the bathroom. Once in her bathroom, Hermione turned on the hot water and then grabbed her hairbrush. She quickly brushed out her hair and then stepped into her warm shower.

Once showered, Hermione entered her room and entered her closet. She quickly picked out a pair of tan shorts and a baby blue tank top. After she had dressed she made her way back to the bathroom. First she picked up her pink bunny pajamas and put them in her hamper so her mom could wash them later. Next she found her hair brush and brushed out any tangles she had received in the shower. Once it was brushed out she placed her hair in a loose bun.

By the time that Hermione was fully dressed and had her hair fixed, the aroma of breakfast was making its way from the kitchen all the way up to Hermione's room. Hermione hurried downstairs and found her father, like usual, at the head of the table in the dinning room reading the morning paper. As Hermione sat down on the right side of her father, her mother entered the dinning room and placed the food that she had cooked in the center of the table before taking a seat across from her daughter.

Hermione looked at her mother wondering why she had made breakfast. Her mother normally only cooked breakfast for the family on weekends and holidays. She also normally woke Hermione for help. Hermione just shrugged it off figure if there was anything going on she would learn soon enough. She didn't know how right she was.

Hermione had had a great breakfast with her family. All through the meal the had joked and played around, but now her parents had turned serious. She knew that they had something important to talk to her about, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was. She hadn't done anything wrong since summer break started and it wasn't like her grades were bad. She couldn't be in trouble, could she?

"Hermione, there is something very important that your father and I need to tell you." Her mother began. "We probably should have told you when you were younger, but we just couldn't muster up enough courage to tell you. You have the right to know, but just remember that no matter what happens, remember that you father and I love you very much."

"I love you to, mommy. Why are you acting so strange? What do you need to tell me? What do I have a right to know?" Hermione questioned her parents. She had become very confused in the short amount of time that her mother talked. She didn't know that today she was going to receive the biggest surprise of her life.

"After your father and I married, we decided that we wanted to start a family right away. I had always wanted a little baby of my own that I could love and protect and I couldn't wait to start a family with your father. My dreams quickly faded away when the doctor told me I was unable to have children. I didn't know what to do. I had always dreamed of having a little baby girl or boy and now it looked like that would never happen. The doctor suggested adoption and even gave us a list of agencies that he recommended. We looked through all of them, but we couldn't find the right child. I had about given up hope when we reached the last agency. We looked all day, but your father and I couldn't find a child that fit the both of us. As we were getting ready to leave, a worker entered to room carrying a baby girl. You were beautiful and I knew instantly that you were the baby girl that I wanted. We adopted you that day and were have loved you ever since. You have to know that, Hermione. We are your family in every way, but one." Her mother continued pleading with her daughter at the end to understand.

"So I'm adopted?" Hermione asked shocked from her mother's explanation.

"Hermione, were so sorry that we didn't tell you sooner. It's just you were our little girl, our little angle. We never wanted to make you feel like you were any different from the other children. We love you all the same. Please don't be mad at your mother and I. We love you and always will." Her father stated, hoping that his daughter would believe and understand him.

"I understand, Daddy. You and mom wanted to protect me. I love you both. It was just a bit of a shock for me to learn that I'm adopted." Hermione said as she got up and gave both parents a hug. "What I don't understand is Tommy and Ali. If mom wasn't able to have children then how did mom have Tommy when I was three and Ali when I was seven?"

"That was what we wanted to know to honey. When I learned that I was pregnant with your brother, I went back to the doctor and he told me that something had changed inside my body and it had enabled me to conceive your little brother. When Tommy was born I was so happy! I had a baby girl and a baby boy. Then five years later I learned that I was pregnant again. I went from not being able to have children to having three darling angels." her mother told her.

"There is a little bit more that we need to tell you, Hermione." Her father said.

Hermione nodded her head, letting him know to continue. What else could her parents possibly have to tell her?

"About a week after we had brought you home someone came and visited us. At first we didn't know what was going on. He said that he had come concerning you, but we couldn't see what he needed with an eight month old girl. He told us that he just wanted to talk to us and if we preferred it he would not even go around you. So we let him in the house and he introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore. He then started to talk about magic and explained to your mother and I that it actually existed. At first your mother and I jst thought he was some nutter. I almost sent her out on the streets when he started talking about magic and spells. His explanation, though, was believable and we quickly learned to trust him. He told us that he didn't know from what family you were born into, but his list conformed that you were a pureblood witch and most likely to be very powerful. He also encouraged us to tell you of your adoption before the beginning of your seventh year at Hogwarts. He also wanted us to let you know that you are not the only pureblood female to be given up before the age of one. He said that for about three years most pureblood families had been given up their daughters because they had a better chance of survival." Her father explained.

"So Dumbledore came to you guys when I was younger?"

"Yes, but we told you everything that he told us, honey." Her mother said.

"Did he say why we would have a better chance of survival if our birth families gave us up?" Hermione questioned

"He didn't say, but he did say that in most cases those that were given up lived, while those who weren't didn't." Her dad answered.

"Do you know anything about my family?" She asked

"All we know is that your family left you on the door step of the agency with a letter in your basket pleading for them to take good care of you and to let you live. The note said that they loved you and would always love you, but it was to dangerous to keep you. WE have a copy of that letter incase you would like to read it." Her father responded as he pulled the letter out of his pants pocket.

"Your family aslo left you the necklace that you are currently wearing. We left it around your neck after we adopted you and you have never really taken it off. YOur father and I believe that the letter are the initals of your birth name." Her mother answered.

**-x-**

That night before bed, Hermione brushed out her hair in from of her mirror. When she was done she fingered the necklace that she had worn for as long as she could remember. RKZ. She wondered why she had never asked what it stood for. She wondered if she ever would learn. As she was about to let go she felt a tingling in her fingers and saw for a second the image of a black haired, blue eyed boy. However, the image quickly faded and she was unable to see if she knew the boy she had just seen. Quitely, she crawled into bed that night thinking back on everything that had happened that day.

_**Fifty Miles Away**_

Blaise stood by his window and touched his necklace that his parents had given to him and his sister at birth. His said BDZ and hers read RKZ. If he saw that necklace on any girl he would know that it was her. He was thinking about her again. He wanted so badly to know who and where she was. He felt so incomplete without her. Twins are made to stay together.

All of a sudden he saw an image of a brown haired girl touching a necklace he knew all to well. He couldn't make out who it was, but he knew that she was safe. That was enough for now, but when he returned to Hogwarts, Draco and he would be on the look out for a brown haired girl with a silver necklace. They had searched since first year and still couldn't find her. Maybe this would help narrow it down. Draco and Blaise had promised to find Rayanna before they graduated and he was not going to break that promise. He would find his sister.

**A/N well here is chapter two. I don't think that it's that good. Sorry guys. Well school just got out meaning I will be able to update quicker. So sorry for the long wait. Don't kill me. Please review to let me know how it was.**

TTFN

Padfootobsessed329


	3. Getting Ready For Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact, do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it_

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 3: Getting Ready For Hogwarts**

On the morning of September first, Blaise Zabini awoke at six o'clock, two hours before his alarm clock was scheduled to go off. Knowing that he was not going to get anymore sleep, he got out off bed and walked to his closet. He picked out a pair of comfortable jeans and a green shirt with the Slytherin Crest on the front and a serpent on the back. Next he headed to the bathroom across the hall and took his shower.

As Blaise entered his room after his shower he was surprised to see that Draco Malfoy was awake with a smile on his face. It had become a tradition for Draco to sleep over the night before their return to Hogwarts. Blaise would traditionally spend the last night at the Malfoy Manor the last night of Christmas break. As a result both families had installed a second bed in their sons' rooms.

Anyway, Blaise was shocked to see a smile on Draco's face. Despite what people thought, the Malfoy's were a good family. They were just very good actors. Lucius Malfoy had joined the deatheaters before Blaise and Draco were even a year old. He represented both the Malfoy and Zabini family. The only reason that Lucius had joined was to protect his family. About a month after he had joined the deatheaters, Lucius had joined the Order of Phoenix and became a spy for the light.

Both Blaise and Draco had gown up knowing that Lucius was a spy and did not believe Voldemort's beliefs on muggleborns. Their fathers had taught each boy that they must mask their feelings and never let anyone outside the two families know that they didn't agree with Voldemort. The two had grown up together and considered each other siblings. They would play together, laughing and joking around, but when they left the comfort of their homes, they would act as if they hated everything and everyone around them.

So that morning Blaise was not shocked that Draco had a smile on his face, but was shocked to see that Draco was awake and happy. Draco Malfoy was not a morning person. He absolutely hated the mornings. Everyone in Slytherin had learned quickly to stay out of Draco's way until he bad been awake for more than an hour. Blaise remembered back in third year when a new first year had crossed paths with Draco only fifteen minutes after Draco had woke. He still felt bad for the first year that had had to face Draco's temper.

"So, Blaise, today we return to Hogwarts." Draco said as he saw Blaise enter the room.

"The search begins today." Blaise stated in response.

Draco just smiled at Blaise and got out of bed. He went to his trunk and searched for some clothes to wear. He finally decided on a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a moving serpent on the front. For once in his life he was excited to return to Hogwarts. Blaise had told Draco of the quick vision that he had had of his sister. They had known that Lucius had placed a charm to change Rayanna's appearance, but his father never talked about Rayanna or that night. It caused him too much pain. Draco knew that his father had loved Rayanna and it had broken his heart to leave her on a doorstep to an orphanage in London. That was why Blaise and he were going to bring her home. She needed to be returned to her both families, not only because that was where she belonged, but because part of Draco's and Blaise's families had died that night and only she could fix that. They would bring her back, Draco promised, even if it was the last thing that Blaise and he did.

Draco went to the bathroom to change. When he returned he found his best friend on the floor playing with two small children. Draco smiled to himself before sneaking up behind the little blond girl and tickling her ribs. She shrieked in surprise before turning around to see who was there.

"Dray" She cried before throwing herself in his arms.

Draco caught his little sister and swung her around in a circle before sitting on his bed with her in his lap. "Samara, are mum and dad here?" he asked she leaned her head against his chest.

"Yeah, we got here about fifteen minutes ago. Mum said that I could go to King's Cross today to say bye to you and Blaise. Then she said that she would take Alden and me out for ice-cream." Samara replied before getting out of Draco's lap to continue playing with Alden.

Just then Chloe Zabini called up the stairs and told the four children that breakfast was done. Blaise bent down and picked up his small brother as Draco did the same with his sister. They arrived downstairs to find that all the grown ups were already seated at the table waiting for their children.

Thomas Zabini chuckled as he saw the two boys carrying the children. "You two do know that you do not need to carry the children down the stairs, don't you? Alden is about to turn seven and Samara is six an a half. They are old enough to walk down a few stairs."

Both boys smiled sheepishly and place the children in their chairs. They knew that they were old enough to walk down the steps, but both boys had become protective of their siblings over the years. They seated themselves in their seats and ate a small breakfast of eggs and bacon. Their parents talked to their sons about some things, before a knock was heard at the window. Samara ran from her seat, threw open the window and held out her arm for the owl to land. Once she took the letter from his mouth she gave the owl a piece of bacon and he flew away.

"Blaise, it's for you!" she cried as she ran to her brother's best friend. Blasie picked up the small girl and placed her in his lap before reading the letter. Once he read it he smiled and read it aloud to the table.

_"Dear Mister Zabini,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as this year's Head Boy. You will share the duties and responsibilities with this year's Head Girl. You will also patrol and watch over prefect meetings with her. This year we have also decided that you will share a common room with the Head Girl. To make you feel a little more comfortable we have set up two extra rooms so that each head can invite a friend to live with them. We hope you enjoy your year as a head_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. It will not be necessary for you or your friend to bring anything other then your school supplies. All else will be explained later"_

"You are going to pick me, right" Draco asked

"I don't know. Let me think about it." Blasie replied as he set Samra on the floor and got up.

"Congratulations, Blaise" Lucius said as he gave Samara to him.

"We are very proud of you. You two should probably get your trunks. We will be leaving in fifteen minutes." Blaise's mother replied.

Blaise and Draco followed her advice and headed to his room. Blaise shrunk his trunk after taking out a blue teddy bear from his trunk. The teddy bear had green diamond eyes and Alden Zabini written on its paws. Draco shrunk his trunk out and placed it in his right pocket. He pulled a small box out of his left pocket and opened it up. Inside was a small ring with a pink diamond. On the side was carved _I will miss you, Samara_. Draco nodded at Blaise and they headed back to the dinning room. The two boys had given their siblings a gift before they left for Hogwarts since their siblings had been born.

When Blaise entered the dinning room Alden squealed and ran to his brother. Alden has a huge collection of teddy bears that Blaise had given him over the years. This bear, though instantly became his favorite. The green diamond eyes resembled his eyes. He hugged and thanked his brother as he watched Draco enter the room.

Draco entered the dinning room and called Samara over to him. She came running and accepted the box that she held out to him. She opened it and threw herself into her big brother's arms. She squealed with joy various times before putting the ring on. He then nodded to his parents as letting them know that they were ready to leave. With Samara in his arms and Alden in Blaise's, the two appearated to Kings Cross quickly followed by their parents. Draco gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and shook his father's hand. Blaise did the same with his parents. Then both bent down gave the little ones a kiss on the forehead, said goodbye and handed them to their mothers, before boarding the train and searching for the Heads' compartment.

-x-

Hermione overslept that morning and had to hurry if she wanted to make the train. She had packed her things the night before so she quickly dressed and shrunk her trunk. She was about to leave when there was a tapping at her window. She opened it and an owl flew to her arm. She took the letter from its beak and it flew away before she could give him a treat. She opened the letter and it read:

_"Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as this year's Head Girl. You will share the duties and responsibilities with this year's Head Boy. You will also patrol and watch over prefect meetings with her. This year we have also decided that you will share a common room with the Head Boy. To make you feel a little more comfortable we have set up two extra rooms so that each head can invite a friend to live with them. We hope you enjoy your year as a head_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. It will not be necessary for you or your friend to bring anything other then your school supplies. All else will be explained later"_

She was pleased that she was made Head Girl and she just hoped that someone reasonable was named Head Boy. She couldn't imagine spending all year living with someone she couldn't get along with. She had already decided that she would have Ginny live there so she could always have a girl to talk to. She had also decided that Ginny was the only one she would tell about her adoption. For now anyway.

She hurried downstairs grabbed a piece of toast that her mother had left out for her and quickly kissed each parent goodbye before appearating to King's Cross. She entered platform nine and three quarters and boarded the train. She went to the Head's compartment and her mind turned back to the vision she had had over the summer. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice the compartment door slide open or notice the two boys that stepped inside.

**A/N: Well here is the chapter. I basically wrote it to give you some insight on Draco's and Blaise's family life and to show that they actually have feelings and care about people. I hope you like it. They next chapter will have some interaction with Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny. They will find out who the other head is and who they will be spending a whole year with. Please a review. **

**Padfootobsessd329**


	4. If Only, If Only

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact, do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it_

**Thanks for all your reviews. .**

**Chapter four: If Only, If Only**

Draco and Blaise walked to the Head's compartment with the same thing on their minds. They were both thinking that today they could begin their search. They finally had some sort of lead on what Rayanna's appearance looked like. Draco and Blaise had been told that his father had placed a charm on her when he left her at the doorstep, but he wouldn't tell the two boys what she looked like. He believed that she would be found by her family when the time was right and not until then. Draco had always felt bad for the Zabinis. They had lost the only daughter that they had ever had and everyday they watched his parents interact with Samara. He knew that deep down they were probably jealous that his family was able to keep Samara, but their love for the little bond girl overruled that jealousy.

Blaise wanted more than anything to find his little sister. Even though he could not remember her, being only eight months old when she was given up, she meant everything to him. He felt that a part of him was missing and that only Rayanna could fix that. This was his last year at Hogwarts and he believed that it was the last chance that he and Draco would find his sister. To him, if that did not find her it was not meant to be and he would never, ever know who his little sister really was. Blaise would soon find that his wish would be granted, even if it his sister turned out to be the last person that he would have expected.

As they came to the door of their compartment, both boys hoped that it was empty. They wanted to go over the details a last time before they began the search. As they slid they compartment open they knew they were out of luck when they say a bushy brown haired girl staring out into space.

"I should have known that the mudblood would be the head girl. All she does is study and work. Spending all her extra time in the libraby so that so knows every answer to any question that a teacher might ask. She has no life, other then hanging with Potty and the Weasels." Draco commented as he and Blaise stepped into the compartment. He inwardly cringed as she gave glared at him as he entered. He hated acting like this. Hated acting like he was the only thing in the world. Mostly he hated how everyone _hated_ him. If he could just be himself, act as he does at hime, he would have more friends than he did enemies. He actually didn't think that Hermione was that bad of a person. Out of the Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Granger would have been his first choice as a friend. Sure she was annoying at times, going on about spew and what not, but she was a bright witch and knew what she wanted out of life.

Blaise just sat down across from Granger not wanting to get into a spat if one occurred. He respected both Hermione and Draco and didn't want to pick a fight with either one. He knew what Draco was feeling, but he was unable to say anything to comfort him because Hermione was only a couple of feet away.

Hermione just glared at Draco a minute before opening her mouth. "Please tell me that Dumbledore didn't pick you as head boy." Hermione pleaded as Malfoy smirked at her.

"It seems that we will be seeing quite a lot of you this year, Granger. Dumbledore has not infact chosen me for this years head boy, but he did choose Blaise. If your remember correctly, the not that he sent the two of you said that you were allowed to each bring a friend to live in the Heads Dorms. Seeing that I am Blaise's best friend, it was only right that he chose me to soend the year with him. Won't that be so much fun, Mudblood?" Draco replied, forcing himself to smirk again. He hated using that word, but if he wanted the rest of the Slytherins to believe that he supported the Dark Lord he would have to continue with the insults. There were only about four Slytherin families that he knew of that didn't support the Dark Lord. His, Blaise's, The Parkinsons, and the Notts.

"At least, Blaise will be there to control you. I don't see what Blasie sees in you. I got to know Blaise pretty well last year and he is nothing like you, Malfoy. He is kind and considerate, not cold and hateful. And just so you know, you will have to put up with two Gryffindor girls, so I think that I have the upper hand, since Blaise and I called that truce last year." Hermione shot back before smiling to herself.

Draco was getting ready to shoot a remark back at her when the door slid open and revealed Professor Snape.

"I will make this quick, since I need to get back." He said glaring at Hermione, but smiling at Blaise. "You two have been made heads. You are to patrol Hogwarts between eight and eleven every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. The rest of the days the prefects will patrol. You have a responsibility to set an example for the younger students. Failing in your work or the two of you fighting will result in the revoking of your badges. Good luck and good day." He replied before leaving to return to Hogwarts.

Hermione took out her journal after Professor Snape had left and began to add to the entry she had started yesterday before bed. She was halfway done when her compartment door once again slid open and revealed Ginny Weasley.

"Mione, there you are. I thought you might be here. Congratulations on making Head Girl." She said.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione replied as she shut her journal, with her pen making the place where she left off.

"Come on, Mione, Harry and Ron want to see you. We haven't seen you all summer." She said as she grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out into the hall.

Ginny started to walk to her compartment when Hermione stopped. "Hey Ginny, this year the heads have to share a common room. Blaise Zabini was made head boy, which isn't so bad, but unfortunately he has invited Malfoy to spend the year with him." Hermione began.

"That sucks. A whole year with Malfoy. I can't imagine it." Ginny cried.

Hermione agreed before continuing. "Dumbledore had given us permission to share a common room with a friend. Would you like to live with me for the year, Gin?" Hermione asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Of course I will, Mione" Ginny cried before hugging her friend. "Now let's go see Harry and Ron. They have missed you so much" Ginny said.

"Ok, but I need to tell you something later when we have more privacy."

"All right, Mione, but let's hurry I told them I wouldn't be long." Ginny said before grabbing Hermione's hand and once again dragging her towards the compartment where her brother and his other best friend currently sat.

-x-

Draco had been eyeing the journal that Hermione had left on her seat since the minute she and the littlist Weasley had left the compartment.Curiosity getting the better of him, he crossed the compartment and grabbed the journal.

"Draco, do you really think that that is a great idea. You're invading her privacy." Blaise reasoned with Draco trying to convince Draco not to read Hermione's journal.

"I'll just read one page. Besides it couldn't be too personal if she just left her journal out for anyone to read." Draco replied as he opened up to the page Hermione was currently working on.

_All summer I have thought of the news I have received. The only other thing that has remained on my mind is him. Who is he? All I saw of him was his dark black hair and blue eyes before he disappeared. I have dreamed of him almost every night since that day. I have this feeling that I know him from somewhere. That we have met before even if we are not that close. I just wish that I could figure out who he was and why I have become obsessed with him. Why do I feel a connection with a boy that I may not have ever met in my life? Does..._

Draco stopped reading there. "Blaise, it seems that Hermione has form a crush on a boy she has never met. I didn't think that she was that kind of girl."

If only Draco had decided to continue reading he would have learned that Hermione was adopted. He would have also learned that her situation surrounding her adoption was the same as that of Rayanna's. If only he would have read a little bit more.

**A/N Well that is it for now. My computer time is up. I hope that you liked the chapter. It's a little short and I don't think that it is that good, but it's all I could do. Please review and let me know. I love you guys for sticking with the story.**

TTFN,

Padfootobsessed329


	5. Lost and Found

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact, do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it_

**Chapter Five: Lost and Found**

Hermione and Ginny entered the compartment only to find that Harry and Ron were engrossed in a game of Wizards Chess. Neither boy noticed that the two females had entered the compartment until Hermione tapped Ron on the shoulder. Ron looked up clearly annoyed and ready to shout at whoever had interrupted his game when he saw that it was none other than his beast friend, Hermione Granger.

Ron quickly sprang up and engulfed her in a hug. Harry had stayed with the Weasleys most of the summer, but for some odd reason Hermione had decided that she was not going to stay with them this year. Both boys had missed their friend and were happy to see her once again for the first time since they had said goodbye at the end of their sixth year.

"It's great to see you to, Ron, but I do need to breath at some time." Hermione said as Ron pulled away and gave her a sheepish look.

"We missed you, Mione" Harry said as he got up and gave Hermione a hug, though he didn't squeeze her quite as tight as Ron had.

"Why couldn't you stay with us this year?" Ron questioned as the four of them sat down.

"Mum and dad wanted me to stay home this year. Seeing as it is the last time that I will spend a summer with them." Hermione quickly lied. She had declined this years offer to stay at the Burrow because of the information that she had received early that summer. She knew that if she stayed at the Burrow that someone would notice a difference I her. After all, her whole summer had been thinking of nothing, but the strange boy and her birth family. She knew that she had to tell everybody at some point, but right now she decided was not the time. She would tell them, but she didn't even know who her family was. NO, she would tell Ginny and when or if she found any news of her family she would tell Harry and Ron.

"Are you okay, Mione? You seem to be a little out of it today." Harry asked.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get that much sleep last night." Hermione lied once again. God, how she really hated doing that to her friends.

Harry and Ron went back to their game of wizard's chess once they were sure that Hermione was fine. Hermione and Ginny watched the boys for a while. Harry seemed to have gotten better over the summer, but he still was not a match for Ron. Ginny grew bored of watching her brother and friend's game so she began telling Hermione of her summer. Time past quickly and Hermione was startled when a voice came over the speaker and told the students they would be arriving in fifteen minutes. Hermione left the compartment promising to meet up with her three friends in the Great Hall.

She entered the Heads compartment to find that Blaise was asleep on one bench and Draco sat on the other writing something on a piece of parchment. He quickly stuffed it into his trunk when he saw Hermione entered the compartment. Hermione found it odd, but didn't comment on it. He was after all a Malfoy.

As the train stopped, Hermione grabbed her bag and made her way to the Heads carriage. She was quickly joined by Malfoy and Blaise. The ride was mostly silent until Malfoy turned to Granger and thrust out his hand.

"Since you and Blaise have been selected as Heads this year, I would like to call a truce. After all, we will be living in the same dorm for a year. Things would just be so much easier if the two of us decided to get along with one another." Draco said.

Hermione was quite shocked at what Draco had just done. That was the last thing that she had ever suspected Draco Malfoy to ever do. She was after all, still to him a mudblood. However what he was offering did make sense. They were living with each other for a whole year. It would be much easier on everyone if they all just called a truce. So she shook his hand and was once again surprised when Malfoy smiled. Not a smirk. An actual smile.

When the carriage arrived at Hogwarts the three students quickly got out and made their way to their respected tables in the Great Hall. Soon enough they were joined by a line of nervous looking first years. She remembered when it had been her standing in that line. She had wondered what house she would get in. At the time she figured that she would be a Ravenclaw due to her brain. She knew that she would very likely not be a Slytherin because they only really accepted purebloods. Looking at it now, it seems like she could have been placed in Slytherin.

She was drawn from her thoughts by loud clapping throughout the Great Hall. It seemed that she has missed the Sorting Hat's song and it was now time for the sorting to begin. Hermione waited patiently as each first year sat on the stood and placed the old hat on their heads. In the end Hufflepuff gained thirteen members, Ravenclaw gained eleven, Slytherin got seventeen and Gryffindor received fifteen. Throughout the feast Hermione listened to many of her friends retell their summer stories. During Ginny's story Hermione turned to the twin girls sitting beside her. She figured that since she had already heard about Ginny's summer she might as well meet some of the new students.

Hermione introduced herself and she learned that the Twins were named Hailie (Pronounced as Hailey) and Hallie (Pronounced Hal-lee). Zafrence. She also learned the Hailie was seven minutes older than Hallie.

"Do you have any family currently attending Hogwarts?" Hermione asked the twins. For some reason she felt a connection to these two girls.

"Yes" Hailie replied

"Our cousins Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott are at Hogwarts, but they are in Slytherin." Hallie elaborated.

"Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott are your cousins?" Hermione asked quite shocked. If they were related to Zabini and Nott why weren't they in Slytherin? Wasn't everyone connected to those houses placed in Slytherin?

"Yup!" The twins replied at the same time. They were happy that they were going to be able to see their cousins more this year. Their family was very close to one another and the twins missed their cousins when they went away to school.

Hermione was about to question the girls further when Dumbledore stood up. He gave the usual speech about the Forbidden Forest and he named the new objects that had been placed on Filch's list. Most of them were Products form the Weasley twins. He also announced that Hermione and Blaise had been made heads and asked them and their friend to stay behind so he could show them to their common room.

As everyone filed out of the Great Hall, the two Slytherins and the two Gryffindors made their way up to the headmaster. He took the to a portrait diagonal from his office.

"This is this year's common room. The password is 'Twins'. Goodnight" Dumbledore stated with the same twinkle in his eye before he turned and heading to his office.

They all four enter the common room and found that their door were each marked with their names. They also found that there were two bathrooms. One was for the Boys and one was for the Girls.

Hermione opened the door and found that her bedroom was bare. Not a single thing was in it. She stepped into her room and suddenly it changed to look exactly like her room at home. On her bed she found a note.

_Miss Granger,_

_I thought that the four of you would be more comfortable in the bedroom that you have prepared at home more than anything that I could have set up. I charmed the room to be the exact same as the one you have at home. Everything that is in your room there is now here. Anything that you may have forgotten at home you will know have. Also if your parents have bought you anything or would like to send you a letter they may just put it in your room and you will receive it in a matter of minutes. Since you activated the Charm, the other three rooms have now changed to represent their suitor. They have also received a note much like this one. If you have any questions just let me know._

_Sincerely_

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione smiled before heading back to the common room. She found that the only one who was currently in it was Draco.

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked, though it still felt strange to actually be talking to Malfoy civilly.

"Blaise just went to his room and Ginny is taking a shower." He replied.

Draco sat for a moment before he thought of something. Blaise and he were supposed to start searching for his twin, but it wasn't likely that the other houses were going to give them any answers to the questions that they asked. It wasn't like they were every really nice to anyone other than the Slytherins. Maybe, just maybe, Granger had some information that they could use to help them get a head start.

"Just out of curiosity, do you know any Gryffindors that are adopted?" Draco asked.

Hermione was horrified. How? How did he know? Had this been a trick all along? Get her to believe that he had actually wanted to be civil to her and then throw it back in her face by letting her know that he knew her secret. "I don't know how you found out, but this has got to be the worst trick that you have ever pulled. Don't you think that it was bad enough finding out that the people you called Mum and Dad all your life were not your parents. But no, you have to take it a step farther and throw it in my face. I hate you, Draco Malfoy. I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she grabbed her necklace and ran to her room.

Draco's eyes widened. Hermione Granger was adopted and wore a necklace that was

almost identical to Blaise's. It could only mean one thing.

"_Ray………" _he whispered before falling to the floor and began to cry. He had finally found her, but in a minutes time he had lost her all over again.

**A/n: Well there is chapter five. Draco finally found who he and Blaise have spent their whole lives searching for, but what will happen next. Will Hermione ever forgive Draco and how will she react when she learns who she is related to? Will she accept it or refuse to believe them? Learn in the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think of this one.**

**Padfootobsessed329 **


	6. Expect the Unexpected

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact, do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it._

**Chapter 6: Shocking Explanations **

Ginny had just finished getting dress and was reaching for her hairbrush when she heard Hermione screaming. She couldn't make out what Hermione was saying, but Ginny instantly knew that it had to be serious if her friend was screaming. Hermione rarely ever yelled and the only time she did was if she was really angry or scared. What Ginny didn't know was that it was a combination of both.

-x-

Blaise was about to get into bed when he heard Hermione scream. Knowing that Draco was the only other person in the common room, Blaise hurried out to see what Draco had done now. All that he had been able to make out of Hermione's screaming was "I hate you". Really that wasn't surprising, but Blaise was curious as to what he could do that would cause that reaction from Hermione. At the same time that he threw open his door, the door next to him was thrown open and out stepped Ginny Weasley.

-x-

Ginny Weasley stepped out of the bathroom and almost ran straight into Blaise Zabini as he was coming out of his bedroom. The two looked at one another and were about to head to their friends' rooms when they heard a sob come from the floor by the couch. The two students hurried over and found a site that neither had expected. Both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin had expected the sob to belong to Hermione Granger, not Draco Malfoy. Ginny Weasley was surprised to see Draco cry. She didn't know that he could. The only expression that Draco Malfoy had ever showed was hatred or disgust. Never in her life had she thought that she would see him cry. Quickly she got over her shock and ran to Hermione's room where she found a very hysterical Hermione.

Ginny entered Hermione's room carefully. She had only seen Hermione angry twice and she had learned that if Hermione was far too mad that you should give her a few hours to calm down. What Ginny did not expect was to find her best friend on her bed balling her eyes out. She wondered what happened between Hermione and Malfoy. What had caused both heads to start crying?

"Hermione?" Ginny called caustically, hoping that her friend wouldn't get mad at her.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried while still sobbing. She threw herself into her friend's arms and continued to cry. When she was finally done crying, Hermione withdrew herself and looked at her friend. "I'm sorry, Gin." Hermione said ashamed to be seen crying like a baby.

"Its fine, Mione, but why were you crying? What happened between you and Draco? What happened to make the two of you cry?" Ginny questioned her friend, hoping that she would get some answers.

"Malfoy's crying?" Hermione asked clearly confused. She hadn't done a thing to Malfoy, but yelled. Why would he cry? He was the one to play the cruel joke on her.

"Yeah, Blaise and I found him on the floor in the common room. We thought that it was you, but then we saw that it was Malfoy. Please Hermione tell me what happened." Ginny pleaded with her friend.

"Fine, but I have to start at the beginning. Do you remember on the train that I had to tell you something when we had more privacy?" At Ginny's nod Hermione continued.

"In the beginning of the summer I got some news that has changed at lot of things." Hermione sighed before continuing. "I'm adopted."

Ginny gasped. She would have never guessed that Hermione was adopted. The few times that she had seen and spoken to the Grangers, showed Ginny where Hermione's personality came from. She was so much like them. And she looked like them as well, but than again, Ginny figured that there could have be a diguising charm placed on Hermione to hide her actual appearance. She also figured that Hermione could have inherited her personality from the Grangers since she had lived with them for as long as she could remember.

"Do you know anything about your family?" Ginny asked while she was finally over her shock.

"All I know is that they are purebloods, and that they left me on a doorstep of an adoption agency when I was eight months old with only a letter saying that they loved me and wishing that I was given to a good family and was well cared for. We also think that my actual initials are RKZ" Hermione said showing Ginny the necklace that she always wore.

"Oh, but what does that to do with Malfoy? You're not like his sister or something are you?" Ginny questioned

"WHAT? NO, there is no way that I am related to Malfoy!" Hermione cried, "It's just that earlier Malfoy and I called a truce to be civil towards each other and I though that for once we would actually get along. The year would be so much easier if we could just get along." She explained to her friend.

The girls continued there conversation unknown that only a few rooms away a conversation was going on between two boys that would forever change the life a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

-x-

"Draco, what happened? What's the matter with you? What have you and Granger manage to fight about now?" Blaise questioned his friend.

"Rayanna" was all Draco managed to say as another sob approached.

Blaise was taken aback when he heard his best friend speak his lost twin's name.

That was the last thing he had expected to come out of Draco's mouth. "What about Rayanna?" he questioned clearly confused.

"Granger is Ray" Draco replied looking into his friend's eyes.

It took a few second to register what Draco had just said, but once it sunk in Blaise shot up from the floor and with a loud shout of "RAYANNA" he barged into his sister's bedroom. The next thing she knew, she was being tackled to the floor by Blaise Zabini who had began spraying kisses on her forehead.

**A/N: well here is the update. I'm sorry it took so long. Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Below this authors note is a poll that will allow you to decide what will happen next in the story. **

**Poll: Should Hermione and Blaise be captured by Voldemort?**

**Tata for now,**

**Padfootobsessed329**


	7. Family and the Madhouse That I Live In

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact,do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it._

**A/N: I redid the first chapter so you might want to read that again because some details have changed. There were some things that I needed to fix if I were going to continue on with the story. Also I just wanted to remind you that The Zabini's are related to the Zafrence family and the Nott family. They are related on Chloe Zabini's side of the family. Also Chloe has a brother and you will learn who he is in this chapter. **

**Poll results:**

**yes: 6**

**no:9**

**This chapter is the last time that you can vote, so if you want them to be kidnapped or not let me know. Also if they were kidnapped it would have to be both in order to fit with the plot. Sorry to those who only wanted Hermione to be kidnapped. If you changed your vote because of that let me know.**

**Chapter 7: Family and the Madhouse that I live in.**

Draco finally got a hold of himself and wiped the tears from his eyes. He got up from the spot he sat on the floor and walked to his room. As he walked Rayanna's room he let out a laugh at the image of Blaise kissing his confused sister and the horrified look on the youngest Weasley's face. He continued down the hall knowing what he had to do before he joined the group and help Blaise with an explanation. Finally reaching his room he took out a quill and a parchment. Quickly scribbling a note to his parents and another to the Zabinis, he placed the tip of his wand to his mouth and called out for Apolla. Quickly a large owl flew into his room and extended his foot.

"Take these to the Manor, Apolla. The Zabinis should be there. One note is for Mother and Father and the other is for the Zabinis. There is no need to wait for a reply." Draco told his bird, who nipped his finger and then flew off into the night sky to deliver two very important messages that would change his family's life forever.

Remembering that there was already Zabini relatives at Hogwarts, Draco took off first to the Gryffindor common room. It was the closest common room so he thought that it would be most convienyant. As it turned out, getting into the Gyffindor dorms wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Even after telling the Fat Lady that was an emergency, she wouldn't allow him into the common room. Finally he asked for her to call upon a Gryffindor student so that he could explain his predicatment. To his luck, the Gyffindor that opened to was one of the two that he was looking for.

"Dray!" The little girl shouted before jumping into his arms.

Quickly he hugged her and stepped into the Gryffindor common room for the first time in his life. Once the Gryffindors realized that their newcomer was none other than a Slytherin, the room went dead quiet and all eyes were on him. The silence followed him as he crossed the room and placed his hand on the shoulder of a small black haired girl.

Quickly, the girl whipped her head around and smiled at the owner of the arm.

"Hi Dray".

"Hey, I need the two of you to come with me. Something has come up and I think that you will want to be in on the action." Draco said as he picked up the twins and left the common room before any Gryffindor could respond. Once ouside of the common room, Draco made a beeline to the Great Hall where he knew would be a safe place to explain a bit more to the girls.

When he was in front of the Great Hall he set them down so he could explain briefly what was going on.

"Your aunt and uncle, along with my parents should be arriving at Hogwarts shortly." Draco said as the twins' smiling faces turned to confusion.

"Which aunt and uncle?" Hailie Zafrence asked.

"The Zabinis" Draco answered trying to make the conversation as short as he could.

"Why are Aunt Chloe and Uncle Thomas coming to Hogwarts?" Hallie asked

"Is Blaise hurt?" Hailie questioned

"Blaise is fine. He may be thought of as a mad man at the moment, but he is perfectly fine. At least as fine as Blaise can get. Now we have to go get Theo and your uncle so lets." Draco explained as he took off down the hall with the twins following. The two still didn't understand why if Blaise and Theo were fine their aunt and uncle were coming to Hogwarts. And why was Draco gathering up all of their family members at Hogwarts? They however didn't get a chance to ask as Draco suddenly stopped in from of a picture of Salazar Slytherin.

"Good day, Draco" The portrait said as it opened to allow Draco and the girls' entrance. Once in the common room he told the girls to sit on the couch and that he would be back in a minute, He quickly made his way to Theo's dormitory and entered without knocking. He saw Theo sitting on his bed finishing some last minute summer homework.

Seeing Draco, Theo quickly put away his work and turned his full attention to his best friend. "We found Rayanna, come quickly we still have to get your uncle before we head back to the head's common room." Draco said hurriedly. He wanted to be back to the common room when his parents arrived and he knew that they would be arriving within the next half an hour. He also wanted 'Hermione Granger' to know who she was before her biological parents arrived and that meant that he would have to hurry. Rounding up her family was turnign out to be harder than he thought it was going to be.

Theo quickly shoved his homework out of the way when he heard his reason for visiting. His cousin was finally found after all these years. He sat up and was hot on Draco's heels as they flew down the steps, gathered the girls who were receiving glares from various Slytherins, and made their way to the dungeons. They entered without knocking, something they wouldn't have done under normal circumstances.

"You better have a good reason for interruptin-" Professor Snape began, but could not finish as he was knocked down. Looking around he saw that his to youngest nieces had their arms wrapped around his waist. He couldn't help, but laugh. He had visited the twins and their parents only five nights ago, but here they were acting as if they hadn't seen him in a year. Picking them up, he sat them in his lap before turning to Draco and Theo.

"And your excuse for barging into my chambers is…?" he questioned the two boys, neither showing any guilt or remorse.

"Were sorry Sir, but we are in hurry. We have to get to the common room before my parents and the Zabinis get there. You see, Uncle Sev, Draco and Blaise they found Ray." Theo explained to his uncle.

Severus Snape was shocked. That was the last thing that he expected to come out of his nephews mouth. His niece, his little baby girl was found. Getting over his shock, he quickly sat up, handed a twin to each boy before making a mad dash to the head's common room. After all these years he was finally going to see his niece again.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Ginny Weasley was trying to figure out what madhouse she had agreed to live in. First, Malfoy is crying, and then Hermione isn't even a Granger or even a muggleborn and now Blaise Zabini comes barging into the room tackling her best friend to the ground, places kisses on her face and calling her a strange name.

She watched as Hermione pushed Blaise off her and backed up against the wall. A mirror on the wall opposite her. "What the hell, Blaise?" she questioned still confused as to why the Slytherin had felt the need to knock her to the ground and start kissing her.

"Rayanna" he whispered with tears flooding from his eyes. "Rayanna Kaydence Zabini" he said as he watched her necklace begin to glow. Then in front of his eyes, her appearance began to change. Her once shoulder length, brown hair turned black and fell to her waist in soft curls. Her brown eyes turned to a dark shade of blue with tiny green specks, her skin turned to a light tan and she grew about six inches.

She stood staring at her reflection in the mirror, when her bedroom door was thrown open and to her surprise Professor Snape came running in. Again to her surprise he picked her up, swung her around, and placed a kiss on each cheek. All she wanted to know was what the hell was going on today?

**A/N: Well there is chapter seven. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know. **

**I got 26 reviews since I last updated. Thanks you guys. I'm glad so many of you like my story. Anyway I hoped that you liked this chapter. Please review.**

**Padfootobsessed329**


	8. Your WHAT? I'm WHO?

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact,do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it._

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update. I don't know when the next update will be either. This chapter will most likely be short since I'm actually supposed to be working on my summer assignments. Also I know that the last chapter was short and kind of fast, but that chapter I had decided to write to show how many relatives were in Hogwarts (yeah I know there are quite a few) and I did not have that in my original plans, but you all seemed to like it anyway.**

**The votes are in and it is decided that Blaise and Hermione will not be captured by Voldemort. Sorry to those who wanted that to happen.**

**Chapter 8: You're what and I'm who?**

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione shrieked, while still being held in the arms of Severus Snape.

Ginny shared this opinion with her best friend as she got up to shut the door once again. She was looking forward to an explanation of why all three Slytherins were acting so strange. She could take Blaise Zabini's weird behavior and surprisingly Draco Malfoy crying, but Snape was too much. Just looking at him at that moment you would not believe that it was the same evil potion master that had hated the girl that he now clung to his chest. This man had a genuine smile upon his face and his eyes were sparkling. All traces of the hateful potions master were completely gone.

Ginny saw that her best friend was about to say something once more when the bedroom door once again flew open and revealed Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy both caring a twin in their arms. She remembered vaguely that the two twin girls had been sorted into Gryffindor earlier that night.

"Can you please put me down and tell me what the hell is going on tonight?" Hermione screamed after the newest arrivals had entered the room.

Reluctantly Severus Snape put his niece down, sensing that nothing would be resolved if he had kept her in his arms. Once on the ground, Hermione ran and sat by Ginny getting as far away from the crazy Slytherins as possible. She watched as the two Slytherin boys placed the twin first years on the floor and then joined Blaise on the other side of her bed. She then watched as the twins placed themselves in Professor Snape's lap and was shocked to see her Potion Master smile as they did so.

Everyone sat in silence until Ginny began to talk. "Can we please have an explanation as to what has caused all this madness tonight?" Ginny asked trying to remain calm, but curious at the same time. "Why have all of you guys acting strange towards Hermione?"

"Hermione" Snape asked shocked and confused. "My niece is Miss Granger?"

"YOUR WHAT! NO, there is no way that I am your niece! And still no one has explained to me what has happened here!" Hermione yelled even louder, now afraid and more confused than ever.

"Well that is really quite simple, you see. You are Blaise's long lost twin sister, Rayanna Kaydence Zabini." Draco said, and then as he watched her faint from shock he realized that he probably should have told her the truth lightly instead of just flat out saying it. He didn't have much time to think about his mistake because he was soon being tackled by Blaise and Theo who were quite angry at him for his stupid move. Draco quickly turned to his godfather hoping for help, but all his godfather did was give him an angry glare and made his way over to Rayanna and a very hysterical Ginny Weasley.

**-X-**

Meanwhile, a large black owl had just reached its destination, the Malfoy Manor. Flying through an open window, Apolla quickly found that the Malfoys and the Zabinis were in a sitting room on the second floor of the manor. Quickly flying into the room, she first went to Lucius Malfoy who had stuck his arm out for the bird to land on. Once the letter was removed, Apolla flew across the room and landed in Chloe Zabini's lap. Now free of both letters, the black owl flew across the room and rested on a wooden perch in the corner of the room, resting herself for the fly back to the castle later that night.

Being the first one to receive a letter, he was the first one to finish reading it. Handing the letter to his wife, Lucius ran to the playroom to grab Alden and Samara. He was only halfway back to the sitting room when he heard a shocked yell and a loud thump. Instantly he knew that Chloe had fainted from the shock. Returning to the room, he handed Alden to Tom and Samara to Narcissa, and made his way to an unconscious Chloe. He revived her and took the note from her hand. He saw that it read almost the same as the one that he had received.

_**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, **_

_**I am pleased to inform you that tonight I have **_

_**discovered who Rayanna really is. Blaise is currently**_

_**with her, though she is rather confused by his action.**_

_**I think that you should come immediately. I have sent a note to **_

_**my parents as well telling them the same news. No need to**_

_**worry about her relatives at school I will round them up and bring **_

_**them to the Head's Common Room. The password is twins.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

Shortly after Chloe Zabini was woken, there were four loud pops and the four adults and two children were gone, soon to arrive in Hogsmead and eventually to Hogwarts where they would find the child that they had thought they would never see again. Feeling rested enough for her flight, Artemis took off on her journey to Hogwarts, to arrive a short time after the Malfoys and the Zabinis.

**-x-**

The boys had finally pulled themselves off of Draco after Ginny Weasley had yelled to them that Hermione was awake. Draco quickly got up and made is way to the other side of the room, all the while receiving hateful glares from Blaise. After a few minutes, Blaise's attention was diverted to his sister as she sat up in bed. Seeing that she was still confused, Blaise decided to explain to her what exactly was going on.

"On September 9, 1980, Blaise Damien Zabini and Rayanna Kaydence Zabini were born to Chloe Eliza Zabini and Thomas Elliot Zabini. Though only a few people were aware of this. Hardly anyone knew that mum had twins. The public was only told that our parents had birthed a baby boy. The only other families to know were the Malfoys, the Notts, the Zafrences and Uncle Sev. At the time it was dangerous to have a baby girl and even more dangerous to have twins, so mum and dad, the Malfoys and the rest of our family kept you a secret for eight months, but they eventually had to give you up for fear that someone would find out. I don't know much of that night, all we know is that Lucius took you to an orphanage and he never quite got over it." Blaise explained as he watched her face change from confused to shock to understanding and back to shock.

Draco watched as Rayanna look around the room, realizing that everyone currently in the room was her family or might as well be considered such. He watched as she pulled a necklace out from under her shirt and began tracing the letters. He watched as Blaise began to do the same thing. What he didn't know was at that time, they once again saw a vision. Each saw their sibling smiling and happy.

Theo saw the actions of his cousins and was happy that Rayanna was finally returned to her family. When Draco had told him that he had found Ray, he was thrilled, but also afraid that the girl, whoever she might be, would not accept her true heritage. He was pleased to see that after a brief explanation from Blaise, she was able to accept who she really was. He watched her smile at her brother. A smile that quickly turned into a frown as Lucius Malfoy flung open the door, ran straight to the clearly frightened girl, and pulled her into a hug; muttering her name over and over again.

**A/N: Well that's that. I hoped that you all liked it. I don't know when I will get the next chapter out with school starting and all. Also you might want to check out a one-shot that I recently uploaded onto the site. Thanks for the reviews. I would answer them, but apparently we are not allowed to any more. Please let me know if you liked it by reviewing. If you have any questions you want answered just email me. My address is on my profile. Thanks again.**

**Padfootobsessed329**


	9. More Explaining

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact,do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it._

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. School has started and it is now harder for me to update my two current stories. I have today off so I figured I would update. I hope that you like it.**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing. I love getting reviews so that I know what you think of the story. C**

**Chapter 9: More Explaining **

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Hermione screamed before push the blond hair man off of her, grabbing Ginny's hand and making a mad dash out of the room. However, she had only made it to the portrait hole, when it suddenly flew open. Entering first were two women, who were followed by a young boy and girl. Next came a tall man with a huge smile upon his face. Hermione turned to flee in the other direction, but then she noticed that the Slytherins had made their way out of her bedroom and we now blocking any possible escape. Giving up, Hermione fell to the ground; bringing Ginny with her, hoping that she would receive an explanation for the huge group of visitors she had received that night.

**-x-**

Chloe Zabini gasped when she first laid eyes on her long lost daughter. She looked just like she imagined she would. Rayanna had inherited her tan complexion, her small nose, and her petite form. Form her father she had received her height, lips, the black hair and her blues eyes; more commonly known as Zabini eyes. Seeing her daughter now, Chloe felt overjoyed, but also guilty from the scared look on Rayanna's face. She felt that if she had never given up her daughter then they wouldn't be in this situation, but deep down she knew that giving up Rayanna was the best thing they could have done for her at the time. If the had not given her up, she couldn't guarantee that her daughter would even be alive at this point.

Not wanting to scare her daughter anymore, Chloe slowly walked towards her and kneeled in front of the helpless teenager. She was quickly followed by Blaise and her husband. Not knowing where to begin Chloe said the thing that she had wanted to since she first set eyes on the teenager.

"I want you to know that we loved you and thought about you everyday that you were gone. Giving you up was the hardest thing that any of us ever had to do and we only hope that you can understand our reasoning. I hope that one day you can find it in your heart to forgive us, but if you never do, just know that none of us will ever stop loving you." She finished with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I know that you probably have many questions and mostly likely do not understand most of what has happened tonight. Like my wife has jut told you, we do love you and always will. We have spent years searching for you, but have always come up empty handed. Finally finding you has caused us to have hysterical actions." At this Thomas Zabini paused and turned to look at Severus and Lucius, only imaging what they could have done.

"We are willing and ready to explain everything to you and we can answer any questions that you may have." He finished, struggling to remain where he was and not hug his daughter, knowing that if he did so then she may decided to not listen to anything that they were going to say.

Hermione nodded her head before asking her first question. "Why is he here?" fear evident in her voice as she pointed toward Lucius Malfoy. "He has always hated me and now he just comes rushing into my room and hugs me. Why?"

"I have _never_ hated you! No matter who you were, I didn't hate you!" Came the soft reply from Lucius with his head bowed.

"Never hated me! Never! What on earth are you talking about? You and your son have always looked down on me because I'm a muggleborn or at least I thought I was! You have always referred to me as a Mudblood. Then of course, there is the fact that I'm one of Harry Potter's best friends, so yet another reason for your torment." Hermione exploded, now more angry at the pale, blond haired than she was scared.

From her outburst, Lucius began to understand more. He knew that most of the wizarding community was in fear of him and most didn't like him, but he now knew why Rayanna felt such strong feelings for him. She hated him because she was the one muggleborn that he had made fun of the most. Being Potter's best friend had made her the prime target of his comments.

"You don't understand everything yet. I said those things not because I wanted to, but because I had to. If I wanted to protect my family and yours I had two choices. The first was to become something that I hated or the second, act like I was had become that person and help out the light side at the same time. I choose to become a spy against the Dark Lord and to this day I remain one. I don't hate you and never have. I have never seen the difference between a muggleborn witch and a pureblood one. It was an act. All an act. I hated doing it and I absolutely hate referring to anyone as a mudblood." Lucius said while spitting out the last word as if it was a horrid curse.

During his whole explanation, Hermione had her eyes boring into his. She saw as the emotions change and she began to believe what he was saying was true. She turned to the man that was said to be her biological father and saw that he nodded his head to conform that everything that Lucius Malfoy said was true. She sat for a moment in silence thinking over what he had just said. Everything she had believed to be true was a lie. She was not a Granger, she was a Zabini. Lucius Malfoy, nor Draco for that matter, was Dark. They didn't believe in Voldemort's beliefs, but instead in the Order's purpose. The Zabini family that she had believed to be dark and emotionless was really on the light side and cared very much for one another.

"Blaise already told me who I was and a little about my past, but why exactly did you give me up?" Hermione asked the question that plagued her mind since the beginning of summer when she had found out that she was adopted.

"You were born in the darkest of times. Voldemort was at his most powerful point and continued to gain power. He had come to both Lucius and me while your mother was pregnant and asked us to join his side. At that point we were able to ask that we join after our wives gave birth. He accepted on the terms that each family only have one heir. When we found that we were to have twins, we didn't know what to do. After you were born we took you both home, but as far as the public knew we only had a baby boy. We feared what would happen if the Dark Lord found that we had you too, then he would come to our manor and kill you. So after much debating, it was agreed upon that you would be taken to an orphanage. It broke our hearts, but we knew that by doing so we were allowing you the chance to live. Neither your mother nor I was strong enough, so the task was left to Lucius. He took you and modified your looks so that no one would be suspicious of you when you went off to Hogwarts. When he returned to the manor he was heartbroken. I think that that was the worse I have every seen Lucius. He loved you and to have you taken away from him was too much. He stayed in the nursery for a week after that just remembering all the time he had spent with you in the short months that we had been able to keep." Thomas explained with heavy feelings.

"So you never wanted to give me up? And you do not share Voldemort's beliefs?" Hermione questioned making sure that she got everything correct.

"No we love you and never wanted to live a day without you. As for Voldemort, everything we do in public has been an act. We only acted that way to protect ourselves. We have always hated doing these things because we don't believe in them. If you saw any of us at home you would think that we were completely different people." Blaise answered looking lovingly at his younger sister.

"What are you going to do about my appearance now? And what about my name?" She questioned.

"Your appearance can't be changed now that the spell has been lifted. By looking at you most people will able to tell that you're a Zabini because of your dark hair and your blue eyes. So the public will know that you are a Zabini. As for you're name, we would love for you to go by Rayanna, but we understand that you have grown up being called Hermione, so you probably will want to be referred to by that. Maybe we could refer to you as both Hermione and Rayanna until you get used to it?" Her mother explained.

Hermione nodded her head satisfied with the answer when another thought popped into her head. "What about the Granger's? They are my family too!"

"We understand that, Hermione. And we would never think otherwise. You grew up with this family, so they have become a family to you even if they are not blood related. We are willing to and only if you agree, to share you with your other family. We want you to feel comfortable, so we will not force you to live with us, but if you are willing maybe you could live with us and visit them or take turns living at both homes." Her father explained to her.

Hermione was satisfied with the response she got, but was still a little surprised to learn who she really was. It was a lot of information to take in at once. She had learned the truth of who she was, the truth of her family and the Malfoys, that she was related to the Notts and Professor Snape. She thought that she had finally got all the information she needed when the little boy she had seen in her mother's arms earlier had come bouncing over.

"Blaise" he cried as he climbed over to the dark haired, teenage boy.

"Who is that?" Hermione questioned.

"That would be your little brother." Her father said as her eyes grew wide. She was about to comment on having yet another sibling when Professor Dumbledore stepped into the Head's Common Room.

"I hope that I am not interrupting anything, but I thought it was best if we did Ms. Zabini's resorting before she begins her final school year.

**Well that is chapter none. Not my best chapter, but it was the best I could do at the moment. I hope that it was ok. Tell me what you think of it in a review. Hopefully I will be able to update again soon.**

**Padfootobsessed329**


	10. Who are you?

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact, do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it._

**Sorry that it took so long to update. Thank you all for the reviews. I loved each and every one of them. I hope that this chapter is to your satisfaction. I will no longer be answering reviews on here because I fear my story being taken down. If you should want me to answer any questions, you can always either email me (email address on my profile) or you can leave me your email address and I will email you as soon as possible. Thanks again. **

**Chapter 10: Who are you?**

"Resorting? Professor Dumbledore why do I need a resorting? Sure, I have just found out that I am a Zabini, but what does that have to do with my characteristics? I am still the same girl that was sorted into Gryffindor six years ago. Nothing major has change that will have caused me to be placed in a different house." Hermione stated, not really wanting to undergo another sorting.

"I agree with you Miss Zabini, but as Headmaster I must follow the rules that are given to me. When ever a new student comes to the school I must sort them, and you Miss Zabini would be considered a new student to the school governors. I could of course decide to not resort you, but than I would risk the chance of being suspended from the school once again." Dumbledore explained while he looked at Lucius with twinkling eyes.

"I did not want you to be suspended during the children's second year. I was only on your command that I did so. If you remember correctly, I spent days trying to talk you out of this plan. I even tried to think up another plan that would not result in your removal to the school." Lucius stated, all the while chuckling.

"That I do, Lucius. That I do."

"Wait a minute! You wanted to be removed from the school during my second year? Why? It was one of the most dangerous times with many students, including myself, having become victims to the Basilisk that hid in the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione stated bewildered as to why Dumbledore had wanted to leave in a time of much danger.

"I have my reasons Miss Zabini, but yes I wanted to leave during that time. It was for the best. If I had not left, things may not have turned out like they were supposed to. My leaving was important for the time, so I persuaded Lucius into getting put on suspension. Now let's get back to the matter at hand. Please sit down, Miss Zabini, and place the hat upon your head." Dumbledore said and Hermione quietly obliged.

Once she had placed the hat on her head, the room fell silent as everyone waited for the hats decision. Hermione on the other hand, was having a short, quiet conversation with the hat she had used only once before.

"_I was wondering when I would be meeting you again, Miss Granger or should I say Miss Zabini?" _The hat said as soon as it was secured on the young girls head.

"You knew? If you knew who I was why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell Blaise? If they had been searching for me all them years, don't you think that it would have been right to let them know who I was, where I was, and that I was ok?" Hermione fired one questioned after the other at the hat.

"_Miss Zabini, I was not my job to tell you or young Mister Zabini who you really were. My job is to sort each student into their respectful houses and that is what I should be doing now, so why don't we start." _The hat responded as it began to exam her.

"_Very intelligent, just as I saw the first time, but you are not suited for Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw is a house that is for students that only concentrate on their studies and only houses a select few who have time for other activities such as quidditch._

_Hmm…You're loyal very loyal, but still not suited for Hufflepuff. Your other qualities outshine your loyalty. _

_That only leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor. The same two houses that I recall having left last time I sorted you. Both cunning and brave, but which has would be best. It seems that Gryffindor has done you good over the years, but do you truly think that it is the best house? Let us look a little deeper and see. _

_Yes, yes, it seems that you are best suited for………_

GRYFFINDOR!

There were loud claps around the room as Hermione pulled the hat of her head. So she had remained in Gryffindor. Nothing against her family, but Hermione was glad she wasn't sorted into Slytherin. Gryffindor just felt right. Being placed into another house would have felt strange, even if she had family in that house.

"Oh, Rayanna! I am so happy for you!" Her mother exclaimed as she rushed over to hug her newly found 'little girl'. Hermione just stood and let the woman hug her. True, she was her biological mother, but it still felt strange. She hardly even knew this woman, but Hermione knew that it would take time and hopefully she would be able to love this family as much as the Grangers and maybe even be able to accept and respond to being called Rayanna Kaydence Zabini instead of Hermione Jane Granger.

"You know, I was a Gryffindor also, as was both of your grandmothers." Her mother said after she had finally release her from the hug.

"You were?" Hermione asked shocked. She had expected her entire family to be Slytherins and here was her mother saying that three women in her bloodline were in fact Gryffindors. Then Hermione remembered the Zafrence twins that sat on the armchair in one corner of the room. With her being a Zabini that meant that they were her cousins also. So she now had five family members in Gryffindor.

"Yes, I was. If you look at our family three you will see that there is somewhat of a pattern. Most Zabini girls are Gryffindors while most males are Slytherin. There are of course a few exceptions when a member was sorted into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but those times are few and far between." The elder Zabini woman explained giving her daughter just a tad bit of information regarding her family.

"Well I think I will let you have some privacy tonight. Good night all." Dumbledore said as he exited the Head's quarters through the portrait hole.

Just as Dumbledore left, Hermione thought of something. Harry and Ron! What would they think? Would they hate her when they found out the truth? She couldn't wait for the morning; it wouldn't be fair to her friends. Besides, she didn't want to explain everything in front of the whole school in the Great Hall. No, they would have to learn tonight, but how? She couldn't just go to the Gryffindor Common Room without being bombarded with questions. Looking at Ginny, she got an idea.

After explaining to Ginny what had been bothering her, Ginny quickly made her way out of the Heads Dormitory and made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. While Ginny was gone, Hermione sat down between Blaise and Theo and began to talk to them. The best she could do while she waited was to get to know her brother and cousin a little better.

About half and hour later, in the middle of Blaise telling a story of how Theo got stuck in a try at the age of five, the portrait hole loudly banged open. In stepped two teen boys who did took a step back when they saw who was in the room. Seeing them Harry and Ron, Hermione quickly got up and made her way over to them.

"Hi guys!" She said while looking at her feet.

"Who are you and why the hell are they here?" Ron shouted indicating to the Malfoys, the Zabinis, Theo, the twins, and Snape.

"It me, Hermione and they are my family." She said still looking at her feet. However she soon looked up when she heard two loud thumps and founded that both Ron and Harry had fainted.

**A/n: Well that was chapter ten. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**P.S. I started this story before HBP. As a result, not everything will be correct if you go by the sixth book. In my story, Snape will be a pureblood and Blaise will be white. Sorry, but I started the story before this information and I can no longer change it. Just wanted to make that clear to all my readers. **

**Ta ta for now faithful reviewers and readers.**

**Padfootobsessed329**


	11. Harry and Ron's Reactions

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact, do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it._

**_Recaps:_**

_**Hermione and Blaise are Heads**_

_**Ginny and Draco are the guests living in the common room for the year.**_

_**Hermione just found out that she is a Zabini.**_

_**Her cousins are Theodore Nott, Hallie and Hailie Zafrence (twins) and her uncle is Professor Snape.**_

_**She found out that both the Zabinis and the Malfoys are on the light side.**_

_**Harry and Ron have just fainted after Hermione tells them that the Zabinis are her family.**_

**Chapter 11: Harry and Ron's Reactions**

Realizing that she should have explained her situation better, Hermione magically maneuvered her two friends onto the couch before she woke them up. She did not know exactly what she was going to say to her friends, but she knew that she was going to be in for a long night. She knew that Ron wouldn't want to listen to anything that she had to say. He would claim that she was under some kind of spell and that they were using her to get to Harry. Just another plot developed by You Know Who. Harry, Harry was another story. She didn't have a clue how he would react to the news. After all, Lucius Malfoy had tormented him so much through the years. The three of them had thought that they knew everything about Lucius Malfoy over the last few years, but in a matter of hours, Hermione had learned that they really knew nothing about him.

Knowing that she would have to explain the story to them sooner or later, Hermione just decided to wake her two friends up with magic. Besides, she didn't know how long it would take before Harry and Ron finally accepted the truth. It was better to have more time to explain instead of not enough.

It took a few minutes for the spell to work, but soon all occupants of the room watched as Harry's eyes slowly flooded open. Slowly he looked around the room, nudged Ron awake, and together they drew out their wands.

"Hermione, get way from them! Don't you see that they are up to something. They're probably going to try and kidnap us or something." Ron yelled when he noticed the Hermione was seated next to Blaise.

"Ron, they are up to no such thing. If you and Harry would just lower your wands, I will be able to explain what is going on." Hermione said calmly trying to persuade her friends to do what they wanted.

Hearing the pleading tone in his best friend's voice, Ron lowered his wand, but beside him he noticed that Harry would do no such thing.

"Harry? Please, If you can't trust them, then trust me!" Hermione pleaded hoping that Harry would lower his wand. It would be so much easier to explain the situation to her friends if she wasn't constantly worrying about hexes being sent across the room.

"I want to trust you, Hermione, but I can't. Who knows how long you have been in a room full of deatheaters. They could have placed a spell on you for all we know." Harry replied as he scan the room, checking to see what everyone was doing.

"Fine, If you want to keep your wand out than go ahead. I am going to explain what happened here tonight and I really don't care whether you listen or not. My only request is that you do not hex anyone in this room. No one here will cause you any harm." Hermione said frustrated with her friend. She had expected Ron to act like this, not Harry. Harry was always the level headed one, but apparently tonight that role had been switched around.

Harry was about to comment on Hermione's little outburst when he was nudged in the ribs by Ron. He didn't trust any of the Slytherins in this room no matter what Hermione said, but he figured he would go with it because Ron's elbow was really starting to hurt.

"Fine, I'll be good and not hex anyone unless they really deserve it." Harry replied while looking directly at both male Malfoys.

Figuring that that was the best the she was going to get, Hermione nodded her head and began to tell her story, starting at the beginning for the second time that night.

"Earlier this summer, I found out some news that really shocked me. This news was the real reason that I didn't come to the Burrow this summer. It wasn't because my parents wanted me to stay home, we had already taken our annual summer trip for the year. The reason I decided to stay was because I needed time to processes the news that I had learned and I needed to decide what I was going to do about it." Hermione began, but was soon interrupted by Ron.

"What did you learn that would cause that much thought?" Ron asked not liking the fact that he had been lied to. Why couldn't Hermione have told him the truth when he sent her a letter asking her if she was going to join him and Harry at the Burrow this summer?

"I learned that I was adopted." Hermione said quietly, but loud enough that both Harry and Ron heard him.

At this both Harry and Ron's jaws opened. It was clear that both boys were shocked by this. That was probably the last thing that they would have thought she would have said. Harry seemed to recover first, but he only nodded his head at her. Hermione took that as her cue to continue and started her story once more.

"It came as a huge shock to me, but I didn't feel any different towards my family, the Grangers. They had raised me since a baby and loved me like their own. To me they deserve the right to be called mum and dad. That however did not stop be from thinking about my biological family. I learned from my parents that Dumbledore had paid them a visit only days after they had brought me home. It was then that they learned that magic existed and that I was a pureblood witch." Hermione said before stopping. She watched as her friends took in all this news before she started again.

"The necklace that I wear around my neck was a present from my biological family. They gave it to me when I was born. The RKZ are, in fact, the initials to my birth name. That night that I learned the news of my adoption, I was playing with the necklace when the image of a male with black hair and blue eyes flashed in my mind. I didn't know it then, but that guy was actually my twin brother."

"Twin? You have a twin too?" Harry asked, talking for the first time after he had argued with Hermione about his wand.

"Yes, Harry, I said twin. I have a twin and we all have known who he was since we were sorted in first year." Hermione stated.

"Who is he then?" Ron asked still confused as to what was going on. Silently, he prayed that Hermione's twin was not Malfoy. What would his family think if they learned that he had been friends with a Malfoy since he was eleven years old?

"Blaise, of course. And if you don't mind, I think that it is best that we get back to the story." Hermione said as she got nods from the two boys on the couch.

"I spent the remainder of my summer thinking about the boy I had seen. I didn't know why I had suddenly seen him, but I figured that it had something to do with the necklace. No matter how many times I tried, though, I couldn't get the necklace to show me the image again. I started keeping a diary after that. I would write down my thoughts in it and I kept it to help me make decision regarding my adoption. When I left home this morning, there were a million thoughts running through my mind. I wondered if I would run into a family member and not even know that we were related. All I could think of was all the strange things that could happen this year. I thought I had actually encountered the strangest earlier tonight when Draco Malfoy proposed a truce, but I guess I was wrong." Hermione said.

"Wait! Malfoy called a truce?" Harry asked.

"Blimey! This story just keeps getting stranger and stranger!" Ron added.

Ignoring both of their comments, Hermione just continued on.

"I accepted Draco's offer thinking that the year would be easier if the two of us were not constantly at each other's throats. Things went along fine and in the Great Hall tonight I met Hallie and Hailie Zafrence, who I later learned were in fact my cousins. When the four of us entered our common room, we all went our separate ways so that we could look at the rooms we would be sleeping in all year. After everything had settled down, Ginny had went off to take a shower and Blaise went to bed, leaving only me and Draco in the common room." Hermione said when Harry interrupted her.

"You actually stayed in a room with that Deatheater?" Harry yelled before pointing his wand at Draco.

"I am _not _a deatheater, nor will I ever be!" Draco shout back disgusted at the thought.

"Sure, whatever you say." Harry said with his eyes now watching Draco and Lucius.

"Harry! Please, if you let me continue you will learn that Draco is telling you the truth. He is not a deatheater and he doesn't ever want to become one." Hermione interjected.

"Fine, continue on with your story, but I don't think that anything that you say is going to make me change my mind." Harry said without breaking his gaze from the two Malfoys.

"In the common room is where this all started. Draco asked me a question and at that time I thought that he was just trying to play a cruel joke on me. He asked me whether I knew any adopted Gryffindors. I just thought that he had somehow learned that I was adopted and was just trying to hurt me. I later learned that he was just trying to figure out where to begin his search for me. Anyhow, I took the question badly, yelled for a bit and ran up to my room. Somehow, Draco had figured out who I really was and told Blaise, who came running into my room, tackled me to the ground and sprayed me with kisses." Hermione said.

"Blaise Zabini! You did what?" His mother asked in disbelief.

"Hey! That wasn't nearly as bad as what Lucius and Uncle Sev did. She had always thought that they hated her, yet both of them came running into the room and hugged her. You can guess how she reacted." Blaise said chuckling a little at the look on Harry and Ron's faces.

"You scared my little girl?" Tom Zabini asked as both Lucius and Severus looked away clearly embarrassed.

"You actually let the slimy git hug you?" Harry asked while Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Contrary to belief, this 'slimy git' does have emotions." Professor Snape said while his eyes narrowed at the two boys.

"Besides, let wasn't really an option. He kind of swooped me up; there wasn't much that I could do to stop him." Hermione said.

"You're a witch, Hermione. Did you ever think of magic?" Harry asked.

"At that time I was too confused to think. Would anyone mind if I got back to the story now?" Hermione asked and when she got no reply she took the silence as a yes to continue.

"While Blaise was in the room, he whispered my real name and my appearance began to change. I guess that all the spell needed was to hear my birth name to change me into my real appearance." Once again, Hermione was interrupted by Ron who had yet another question.

"What is your real name?"

"Rayanna Kaydence Zabini." Hermione's biological mother answered saying the name with love.

"It wasn't long after my appearance changed when Professor Snape came into the room. He was closely followed by Draco, Theodore Nott, and the Zafrence twins. It was there that Draco gave me a blunt explanation as to what was going on causing me to faint in front of all those that I had considered enemies."

"You caused her to faint? What exactly did you say?" Lucius asked his only son.

"I just told her who she was. That's all." Draco said defensively.

"That's all? That's all? Don't you think that you could have taken more time? Explained things bit by bit so that you didn't scare her?" Lucius berated his son.

"Don't worry about it, Lucius. Blaise and I gave him what he deserved for doing that." Theo said as he and Blaise chuckled at the memory of beating Draco.

"Yeah, and I will get you back for that too. Damn, my arm still hurts." Draco added as he saw their smiling faces.

"DRACO XAVIOUS MALFOY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! DID YOU NOT SEE THAT YOUR LITTLE SISTER AND ALDEN ARE IN THE ROOM?" Narcissa yelled the moment she heard her son cuss.

"Sorry mum. It won't happen again." Draco answered with his head down.

In front of her, Hermione noticed Harry and Ron laughing at Draco getting scolded. Thinking that she should start again before Draco noticed and they started fighting, Hermione started to talk and the room quieted down as everyone listened to her.

"Once I was revived, Blaise began to explain things to me. He told me how Lucius was the one that left me at the adoption agency when I was eight months old and he told me how much they had all loved and missed me. He told me that the family had been looking for me and that he was thrilled to finally have found me. He even showed me the matching necklace that he wears around his neck. I was okay with everything, until Lucius Malfoy showed up and hugged me. That was when I lost it. I ran from the room with Ginny planning to leave the Heads dorm, but it was blocked seeing as how my biological parents were coming in through the portrait."

"You were the reason that my daughter was running out of her room? Didn't Narcissa just get done telling you not to do something rash and what do you do? You go and scare the living daylights out of my only daughter!" Chloe Zabini yelled at Lucius.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." Lucius said before looking away from everyone, especially Harry and Ron who were once again laughing as a Malfoy was being yelled at.

"In the common room, I gave up. That was where my parents and the Malfoys explained things to me. They told me that Theo, and the Zafrence twins were my cousins and I learned that Snape was my uncle. It was in here that I also learned that neither the Zabinis nor the Malfoys were evil. Lucius Malfoy is in fact a spy for the light. He only joined the Deatheaters to save his and my family. He doesn't believe in You Know Who's beliefs and everything that he does is an act. He doesn't want to hurt us and never has." Hermione said even though she was still a little scared of Malfoy senior. She had to right to be scared didn't she?

"How do you know that this isn't all a trick? They all could be lying to you. Did you think of that?" Harry asked as he raised his wand even higher.

"I did in fact thing about that, Harry, but my suspicions were dropped when Professor Dumbledore came to the room. He even confirmed that Lucius Malfoy's story about being a spy was true. I trust Dumbledore, Harry, and he wouldn't have left me here alone with them if he had thought I was in danger." Hermione answered.

"Why was Dumbledore here?" Ron asked all of a sudden.

"To resort Hermione, of course." Ginny answered his own brother, enjoying the look that passed on Ron's face.

"Resort her? You were resorted? Please, please tell me that you are not a Slytherin." Ron asked really hoping that his best friend had not been placed in Slytherin.

"No, Ron, I am not a Slytherin. I didn't change houses. Just because I found out who I really was doesn't mean that I am any different. I am still the same girl that you and Harry saved from the troll six years ago." Hermione answered.

"They saved you from a troll? How come I never knew that you had been up against the troll that entered Hogwarts in first year?" Blaise asked his sister.

"Yes, a troll, but that is a different story. I'll tell you about it later." Hermione said before turning her attention to Harry.

"So what do you think now?" She asked hoping that his opinion of her wouldn't have changed now.

"I know that you are the same girl that I became friends with years ago, but I think that I am going to need a little more time to think over this. I still love you, Hermione. You are like a sister to me. Its just that I found out that my best friend is a pureblood witch in a family that I am suppose to hate. Everything that I thought I knew about your family and the Malfoys was completely wrong. Give me a day or two and I will be fine. I'm sorry." Harry said as he lowered his wand and placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek before exiting the through the portrait hole.

Slowly tears fell from Hermione's eyes. She didn't know what she would do if Harry never came around. Could she really give up one of the best friendships she ever had if he couldn't accept who she really was.

"It will be alright, Hermione. Just give Harry a day to think. He's had to face things worse than this. You know he loves you like a sister and could never abandon you. It's a lot to take in and I don't know about befriending all these Slytherins, but if it something that you want me to do, than I'll do it." Ron said when he noticed Hermione's tears.

"Thanks, Ron. That really would be great. We could all get to know them together." Hermione said before she leaned back into Blaise's lap and gave him a smile.

**A/n: Well that is chapter eleven. I am sorry that it took me so long to write this. I had writers block at first and then I just put the story on hold. I wasn't going to continue this until I finished "Unknown", but I recently got so many people asking me to update that I thought I would do so. I'm aware that I have probably lost most of my readers and I know I deserve that. I hope that this chapter was to your likings. I tried to make it longer than the rest. Please review and let me know.**

**A/n 2: I went back through and edited all the old chapters so they should be easier to understand. Also I changed one thing. Blaise is the Head Boy and Draco his guest. Just thought you might want to know that. Another thing is that updates will be spread out because I have to work on "Uknown" and "To Live in Azkaban" too. Also I will answer all signed reviews.**

**Tata for now,**

**PadfootObsessed329**


	12. Pranks and Friendships

Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact, do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it.

**A/N**: I know that i have not updated this since the eleventh of December and for that I truly am sorry. The only excuse I have is that life took and unexpected turn on me and hasn't been back to normal until now. Since I am currently on three softball teams, I don't really have a lot of free time so I don't know how often I will be able to update. Once again, I am sorry for the delay in this story and my others, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Twelve: Pranks and Friendships **

The next morning around six thirty, Hermione began to stir. At first she didn't realize where she was or what she was sleeping on, but as she started to wake up a bit more she remembered what had happened the night before. Slowly she opened her eyes, and was shocked to find that her head was not on the couch cushion in the common room as she had expected, but instead her head was resting on her newly found twin's stomach. As she sat up, she accidentally woke Blaise and together they saw a sight that they had never expected to see. Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley were laying side by side and Ron's hands were thrown across Draco's chest.

Moving quietly, Hermione ran to her room to grab her camera. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. Quickly making her way back to the common room, she motioned for her brother not to make a sound as she began snapping pictures. She was by no means as good as Colin Creevey when it came to taking pictures, but Hermione was sure that these pictures would do just fine.

"So should we just leave them there to wake up on their own or should we wake them up ourselves?" Blaise asked with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, I think we should wake them up, but first I believe that we should touch them up a bit, if you know what I mean." Hermione answered with a smile almost identical to the one that Blaise was wearing.

With that, both Zabini's pulled out their wands and got to work. It took them half an hour, but by the time they were done both were proud of what they had accomplished. Draco's hair had been changed to flash hot pink to bright orange and then hot pink every few minutes. They had then put a twelve hour sticking charm to Draco's robes and then charmed them to say 'House Unity - Gryffindors and Slytherins Friends For Life. For Ron, they had charmed his hair to flash green, black and silver, and changed his robes to Slytherin colors, which also held the same message that Draco's robes held.

Quickly and quietly, the twins made their way towards the portrait before charming a bucket of ice cold water to fall over the two sleeping students. As the portrait door was beginning to close, Hermione and Blaise heard two loud screams and began running, not wanting to face their friends so soon.

* * *

When they reached the Great Hall, Blaise and Hermione parted, promising one another that they would meet up with each other after breakfast before classes started. As Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor table and scanned over the students that were currently eating their breakfast. As she sat down beside Ginny, who must have woken up sometime before her and Blaise and come down to breakfast, she sighed in relief. Although she knew that she couldn't avoid Harry forever, Hermione knew she wasn't ready to deal with him yet. She loved Harry, yes, but she was beginning to love her new found family as well. Sure, she didn't know much about them yet, but from what she had seen so far, her family seemed to be nice, loving, good people. Already she had found comfort in Blaise, and although she never thought it was possible, even Draco Malfoy was beginning to grow on her. Slytherins, she though, weren't as bad as she has originally thought.

Suddenly Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by several gasps and laughter from her fellow students. As she followed their gaze, she saw that both Ron and Draco were standing in entrance hall door to the Great Hall. As she looked at their faces, she realized that Ron was glaring ad her and Draco at Blaise. Then suddenly to everyone's surprise, Draco whispered something into Ron's ear and began laughing. At first Ron looked angry and then he too whispered something to Draco and began laughing as well.

As both of the two boys made their way over to their respective tables, the Great Hall heard snatches of the two boys' conversation.

"Hot pink hair? That's got to be the funniest thing ever. Remind me to thank Hermione for doing that?

"You think my hair is bad? You should look at your own. I love my house colors, but I would never change my hair to be silver, green, and black. That just looks ridiculous! Must have been Blaise's idea."

"We'll get them back you know. No one makes a fool of a Malfoy and gets away with it!"

* * *

The rest of breakfast went along pretty smoothly. After the initial shock of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, let alone a Weasley and a Malfoy, joking around, the Great Hall went back to normal, however, many people where still talking about Ron and Draco, as well as the rumor that Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini had been behind it, Somehow, the students of Hogwarts didn't think it was possible that these two students were capable of pranking their friends.

"Ron, I'm suppose to meet Blaise before class starts, but I have to go to the bathroom. Can you tell Blaise where I am at if I am a little late? Please don't say anything to anyone about what you learned last night. I want to talk to Professor Dumbledore before anyone learns the truth. Thanks Ron." Hermione asked as she got up to leave. After she made out of the Great Hall and up the stairs, a hand reached out and pulled Hermione into an unused classroom. Carefully, in one swift movement, her attacker removed her wand from her pocket and placed it in his own.

"I think we need to talk Hermione Granger, or shall I say Rayanna Kaydence Zabini?"

**A/N **Once again, I am sorry for taking so long to update. I am aware that this chapter is short, but I figured that it was better to put up a short chapter then take another week or two trying to make this longer. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.

PadfootObsessed329

P.S. I have recently put up a oneshot about Ron being offered a deal by Voldemort and his decision whether or not he completes the tasked that he was offered.

Thanks for reading.

Please review.


	13. Captured

Disclaimer: I regret to inform all my readers that I, in fact, do not own Harry Potter or anything that is affiliated with it. The honor is reserve for the great J. K. Rowling.

A/n: Thank you for all t he reviews that I received on the last chapter. I was so glad that everyone liked it. I know that I did not answer many of the reviews like I normally do, but I want to apologize to the people that I did respond to. I promised you that this chapter would be up two weeks ago and I'm sorry for not posting it then. The only thing that I can offer as an excuse is that I broke my finger about three days after I updated and it has been taking me a really long time to finish everything that I need to do. I have to take home most of my work because since I broke my finger on my right hand I have to use my left and it takes me a long time to write legibly with my left hand. Again, I'm sorry.

**Previously**

_The rest of breakfast went along pretty smoothly. After the initial shock of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, let alone a Weasley and a Malfoy, joking around, the Great Hall went back to normal, however, many people where still talking about Ron and Draco, as well as the rumor that Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini had been behind it, Somehow, the students of Hogwarts didn't think it was possible that these two students were capable of pranking their friends. _

"_Ron, I'm suppose to meet Blaise before class starts, but I have to go to the bathroom. Can you tell Blaise where I am at if I am a little late? Please don't say anything to anyone about what you learned last night. I want to talk to Professor Dumbledore before anyone learns the truth. Thanks Ron." Hermione asked as she got up to leave. After she made out of the Great Hall and up the stairs, a hand reached out and pulled Hermione into an unused classroom. Carefully, in one swift movement, her attacker removed her wand from her pocket and placed it in his own._

"_I think we need to talk Hermione Granger, or shall I say Rayanna Kaydence Zabini?"_

**Chapter Thirteen: Captured**

Once her attacker had pulled her into the abandoned classroom, he made sure that no one was in the hall that could have seen what had just occurred. It wasn't until the hooded figure of her attacker turned back around to face her, that Hermione realized that he already had her wand and was currently twirling it around in his fingers.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She demanded forcible, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice. The last thing that she needed was for her attacker to know just how scared she really was. After all, she had told Ron that she was going back to the common room so there would be at least ten minutes before her brother or friends began looking for her.

"Calm down, Miss Zabini. I have no intentions of hurting you. I just want to talk and I think that it would be better that we talk in private then in the company of your family and friends." He answered in a calm voice that only seemed to irrate Hermione further.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded once again. Her fear had vanished and been replaced by anger after listening to what her attacker had just said. Who did this gut think he was? He couldn't just pull her into a random room and tell her that they needed to talk. First, she wasn't even aware of who he was and secondly, he was going to make her tardy, and unexcused tardy at that.

"Oh, you know who I am. In fact, you know me quite well." He answered and it was in that instant that she realized exactly who he was. Suddenly she became terrified and relieved at the same time.

* * *

Ron watched as Blaise got up from the Slytherin table and began to make his way out of the Great Hall. Quickly, Ron finished his breakfast and exited the Great Hall in search of Blaise. At first, he didn't see him, but when he heard the voice of Draco Malfoy complaining about the prank that Hermione and Blaise had pulled, he saw that the two Slytherins were talking underneath the staircase.

Ron made a beeline for the two and was about to deliver Hermione's message when Blaise beat him to the chase

"Do you know where Hermione went? I saw her leave a few minutes ago, but when I came out here she was no where in sight. I was about to start looking for her when this moron here began complaining to me about his pink hair. Like that was my idea. He should be complaining to Hermione about that one. Maybe she just forgot that we were suppose to meet before class." Blaise said, rolling his eyes when he made the comments about Draco.

"Actually, Hermione had to go to the bathroom. She asked me to tell you this so that you didn't wait for her. Apparently, she didn't want you to be late for class." Ron told Blaise, who nodded but had a strange look on his face.

"I guess we can head to Potions then." He said, but inside he felt that something just wasn't right. It was probably nothing, but he knew that he would feel a whole lot better when he saw his sister again.

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Could this guy really be Harry?

"Who else were you expecting?" He asked in response, as he lowered his hood and revealed his face. When he confirmed that it really was him, Hermione felt a sense of relief because she didn't think that Harry would do anything that really hurt her, but she also became terrified after remembering the way that he had reacted last night.

"Who else was I expecting? Hmm, let's see, maybe a deatheater or two that found out that the Zabini's actually had two children. I'm not exactly the safest person right now, Harry." Hermione answered, a little ticked that this was the way that he chose to have a conversation with her concerning her family.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I realize that this isn't exactly the best time and place to talk to you, but after what happened last night, I need to talk to you and I knew that I couldn't do it front of your family or even in front of Ron." Harry paused for a minute and looked at Hermione who only nodded.

"I know how I reacted last night was wrong. I'm aware that I hurt you and I am sorry for doing that. I only hope that you will be able to forgive me. It's just that you have been my best friend for years and I thought that I knew everything about you. Then I learn last night that you really aren't Hermione Granger, because Hermione Granger doesn't really exist. Instead I learn that you are really Rayanna Kaydence Zabini and are related to a large group of Slytherins. I know that it must of been harder on you when you learned this, but with everything that has been going on lately, it was just too much to handle and I overacted a little."

"A little? I think that you may have overacted a bit more than a little." Hermione said, but their was a hint of amusement in her voice. Yes, it had hurt when Harry had acted the way he had the previous night, and she didn't agree that this was the way he talked to her about her family, but he was her friend and all she really wanted was his acceptance.

"Alright, maybe it was more than a little." Harry said chuckling. It seemed as if Hermione had decided to forgive him and for that he was grateful. He couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life without Hermione, even if that meant putting up with a bunch of Slytherins. After all, they couldn't be that bad if Hermione was willing to accept them.

"You know that we should probably head to class since we are already going to be late. I wonder if Uncle Sevvie will actually take points off our house for being late. I think that he may actually be nicer to the Gryffindors now that he has found out that I am actually his niece." Hermione said with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Sevvie? Are you really going to call him that?" Harry asked in between laughs.

"I'm thinking about it. It might actually be fun to see how he reacts if I call him that. Especially if I said it in class." Hermione answered her friend, but she was also laughing at this point as well.

"Just make sure I'm paying attention when you say it. I want to see his face." Harry said and then stopped. "My books are in the common room. I'm run and get them and meet you at the bottom of the staircase in a few minutes."

"Okay, but hurry. We're already fifteen minutes late. We're losing valuable learning time." Hermione yelled after Harry, who laughed only laughed at her comments.

After Harry had disappeared from view she began making her way to the staircase when she was suddenly jerked backwards for the second time that day. Self-consciously she fingered her necklace and it began to tingle as her world suddenly turned black.

**A/N: **Well that is it for now. I hope that you liked the chapter. Only one review actually guess correctly who her first attacker was. To the review that requested that I mention the word "duckies" I will try to do so, but it may not be in the next could of chapters unless I am able to work it into my plans somehow. Please review and let me know what you thought.

**PadfootObsessed329**


	14. The Map!

Disclaimer: regret to inform all my readers that I, in fact, do not own Harry Potter or anything that is affiliated with it. That honor is reserve for the great J. K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for all the reviews that I received for the last chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter as much.

**Previously**

_After Harry had disappeared from view she began making her way to the staircase when she was suddenly jerked backwards for the second time that day. Self-consciously she fingered her necklace and it began to tingle as her world suddenly turned black._

**Chapter Fourteen: The Map!**

Blaise sat worriedly at the back of the potions classroom. His eyes were fixed at to the door, willing his sister to come through them at any minute. As minutes passed and there was still no signs of his twin, Blaise grew more worried. She should have been here by now. Ron had said she was just going to the bathroom. As he turned to face Draco, not understanding what his best friend was saying since he had drowned his out earlier, he noticed his uncle's worried glance. Whether Uncle Severus was worried about Blaise's current state or the absence of Hermione, was unknown to him.

Suddenly, his necklace began to sting and he grabbed it to stop the pain. As he held the necklace in his hand, he saw flashes of his sister in danger. He watched as she was attacked from behind and then carried of by a man he had never before seen in his life.

"Ray!" He shouted alerting his uncle of the danger his niece was in before he scrambled from the room, Draco, Ron and Severus Snape not all that far behind.

**- x -**

Harry rushed down the steps as fast as he could. They were going to be late to Potions no matter what and he didn't even think that Professor Snape being Hermione's biological uncle would keep them from losing house points.

As he reached the spot where he and Hermione had planned to meet, he was shocked to find that Hermione was nowhere in sight. She couldn't have gone ahead; she said that she would wait. Coming to a decision, Harry thought that she must just be playing with him, but as he looked around, he found her wand lying on the ground and knew instantly that something was wrong. Hermione knew how dangerous times were. She would never go anywhere without her wand, much less abandon it in an empty corridor.

**- x -**

Blaise didn't know how he knew where his sister had been attacked, but he knew. He ran as fast as he could to get there, aware of Draco and Serverus's presences behind him. Instead of answering there frequent questions about what was going on and where he was headed, he continued to run. There was no time to answer questions. His sister was in danger and there was no way to know what kind of trouble she was in at the moment. No there was no time to waste on questions that could be answered later.

As he neared the spot where he knew his sister had been attacked, he noticed Harry Potter bending down to pick up something from the ground. As he moved closer he realized that it was none other than his sister's wand.

"Where's Ray? What happened to her? Did you have anything to do with this?" Blaise immediately questioned, unsure if he could really trust Harry. After all, he had taken it pretty hard when he learned Rayanna's real identity only the night before.

"Did I have anything to do with what? Hermione was suppose to be waiting for me, but when I got back all I found was her wand. I think she's in trouble." Harry answered, confused as to why Blaise Zabini was blaming him for something that he didn't even know about.

"She is in trouble. She was abducted." Blaise answered, sure now that Harry was telling the truth. It was true that he hadn't taken the news all that well, but he had been friends with Hermione the last six years, and Blaise didn't believe that Harry would hurt his friend of so long over such a small disagreement.

"What do you mean Rayanna was abducted?" a voice questioned from behind that both boy's recognized as their Potion Professor's.

"I saw it." Blaise simply answered unsure of how to explain his little vision to the four people surrounding him.

"You saw it? How did you see anything when you were halfway around the school?" Ron asked, bewildered as to what Zabini was talking about.

"He has this connection. It's happened before. Something to do with their necklaces," Draco answered before anyone else could talk. "Now if we could get back to looking for Ray, doesn't anyone have any idea how we can find her?"

"The map!" Both Ron and Harry answered leaving the three confused Slytherins to follow them as they raced towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

**A/N: **Alright, I know it is short, but I have been busy lately. I'm sorry that you have had to wait so long, and then get such a small chapter, but I'm having a little trouble with the rescuing scene, so I couldn't add it into this chapter. Once I get it all sorted out, I promise that I will post it right away. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Also, I am looking for a British boy's name that means dark. If anyone knows a name can you include it in your review? Thanks.

For a story I am going to post after two of my current stories are finished, I need a name for Voldemort's son. I have a list and their meanings on my profile. If you could, would you pick one you like and tell me in a review or email. Thanks again.

**PadfootObsessed329**


	15. The Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is affiliated with it. The only thing that I own is the plot.

**A/N:** thanks for all the reviews that I received on the last chapter. I'm glad that everyone liked it. I also want to thank everyone that either gave me a website or a name for Voldemort's son. I'm closer to deciding on the name now.

**Chapter Fifteen: The Rescue **

Hermione woke up to find that both her ankles and wrist were bound together by ropes. Once her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she was able to make out that she was in an old house filled with destroyed furniture. She had been here before; it was none other than the Shrieking Shack.

"So you finally woke up?" squeaked a small voice, which was filled with terror.

"You? How? Why?" Hermione asked in shock. Peter Pettigrew. How could he have kidnapped her?

"My Master will be so glad when I bring you to him. I will be rewarded beyond any of his followers. Not only have a kidnapped Harry Potter's best friend, but a second Zabini child that has been hidden from my Master." Pettigrew squeaked, not making any move towards her. Even with her bound, he was terrified to go anywhere near her. She was a smart witch and he didn't want to take any chances until night fell and they could be on their way.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked in shock, but there was also a hint of fear in her voice.

"I was sent to overhear information that the order had, but instead I found something better. I was in that classroom where Harry and you talked, in my animagus form, of course. I heard you say that you were the twin sister to Blaise Zabini. Wait until my Master hears this. I guarantee that their will be hell to pay." Peter answered and for the briefest of seconds the fear left his face only to be replaced by a smug look.

"He'll never find out," Hermione snarled. "They will know that I am missing. They will search for me and when they find me, you will get what you deserve."

"No one will find you. Not a single person will know that you are missing until it is too late." Peter answered before leaving the room, letting the door slam behind him.

**- x - **

Once Harry and Ron reached their common room, they allowed the group of Slytherins in before bolting upstairs to get the map from Harry's trunk.

"So this is what their common room looks like?" Draco asked. "I'm not impressed. Ours is so much better than this."

"We've seen your common room, Draco," Harry answered as he and Ron descended the stairs. "There is no need to lie. Ours is just more comfy and not nearly as cold."

"What? When have you been in our dorms." Blaise asked, as far as he was concerned no one from any other house had ever been inside the Slytherin Common Room.

"No time," Ron answered before turning to Harry. "Should we activate the map in front of them?"

"Might as well," he answered, sensing that Snape already remembered the old parchment from third year. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Quickly five set of eyes swept over the map. At first they couldn't find where Hermione was, fearing now that she had already been taken off Hogwarts ground.

"There!" Blaise suddenly shouted, pointed to a dot that was labeled 'Rayanna Granger'.

"Rayanna Granger?" Harry asked.

"The map must not know by what name to label her. What I am more concerned about it the dot labeled Peter Pettigrew that is no farther than a foot away from her. I think that we have just found out attacker. Now if you would follow me, I think that we must be on our way to the Shrieking Shack."

With that Snape headed out of the common room, follow closely by Ron and Harry, who just wanted their friend safely returned to them. For a moment, Blaise and Draco stood shocked, never having heard the real story behind the shrieking shack, before running to catch up with the group that was now at least fifteen feet ahead of them.

Once they had reached the Whomping Willow, Snape prodded to tree with a stick and then he turned to talk to the four boys behind him.

"Bringing the four of you here may not have been the best choice of action. However, I know that none of you would have stayed put if I had ordered you to stay in the castle. Since you are here, I expect you to help in any way possible. Our goal is to make sure Hermione is brought back safely, once we have her, we can go after Pettigrew. I'll lead and take care of Pettigrew if he is a problem. Potter, you will help me, the rest of you will get Rayanna out of danger." Snape said before drawing out his wand and entering the tunnel.

To Harry, it seemed like the tunnel was a lot longer than he remembered. Finally the tunnel ended and the five of them emerged in a room. With a quick sweep of the room, Harry noticed Peter Pettigrew, the rat that was the cause of so much pain, in the corner, wand draw and eyes shifting to a closed door to his right.

"Hermione must be in there," Harry whispered to Ron, indicating to the door where Pettigrew was looking. "I'll take care of him. He'll pay for what he has done to Sirius, and my parents."

**- x -**

Hermione was sitting on the floor, silent tears running down her cheeks, when she heard the door open. Hastily she rubbed the tears away. The last thing that she would do was give that rat the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"What do you plan to do now? You said we weren't leaving until it was dark. I know time hasn't pasted that quickly." Hermione snarled without looking to see who had come in the room.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice asked as she heard several pairs of feet coming towards her.

The first person she saw was her twin brother as he began to untie the ropes around her wrist. Smiling, she looked down and saw that Ron and Draco were working together to loosen the ropes around her ankles.

"You came," Hermione said, throwing her arms around her brother once her hands were free. "You actually came."

"Of course we came." Blaise answered. "We didn't spend so much time searching for you to let you go so easily."

"Your stuck with us," Draco answered from behind Blaise. "And I guess were stuck with your friends. Could be worse." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, wondering if Harry had come with them.

"He's with Snape. Probably giving Peter what he finally deserves." Ron answered.

**- x -**

"Peter Pettigrew, did you actually have to courage to kidnap a child? My niece at the very least?" Snape taunted to man, whose only response was to raise his wand. "Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled, and Peter's wand was instantly in his hand.

Noticing the look on Peter's face, Harry knew what he planned to do next. "No, not again. You won't get away with it," Harry said, anger in his voice, as Peter changed into a rat. Raising his wand, he pointed at the rat and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" stopping the rat dead in his tracks. Picking it up by its tail, Harry made sure that Hermione was safe before making his way back to the castle to clear his late godfather's name.

**A/N: Well that is it for this chapter. Not exactly my best. I had trouble with this chapter. I wasn't quite sure how I should write it. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter. Thanks as always for reading.**

**PadfootObsessed329 **


	16. Christmas?

_Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I, in fact, do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it_

**A/n: **Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad that everyone liked it. Sorry for the delay on updating this chapter. I had about halfway through this chapter and then realized I didn't know what to write. I hope it worked out fine.

**Chapter Sixteen: Christmas?**

Without even realizing what he was doing, Harry found that had led Hermione and the group of Slytherins to the gargoyles that sat at the entrance of Dumbledore's office. Even worse, he reasoned, he didn't even know the password.

"Cockroach Clusters" Snape voice said behind Harry and the gargoyles sprang to life. It was the first time in his life that Harry was actually happy to hear his voice.

The journey up the stairs didn't take all that long and the group of students barged into Dumbledore's office without realizing that there were already people in the room.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye as he surveyed the group. Only a few days ago, seeing Hermione, Ron, and Harry with Blaise, Draco, and Severus Snape would have been come as a big surprise. Now the only surprise was that Harry seemed to be getting along with everyone, despite the fight he knew he had had with Hermione the prior night.

"Pettigrew!" Harry snarled, throwing the unconscious rat to the ground.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye vanished as soon as he saw the rat. Taking a closer look at his students and professor, he noticed all seemed to be a bit dirty. Hermione had a few scrapes and bruises, and Blaise seemed to be keeping her close to him. Harry, it seemed, was quite angry and judging by the rat, now on his desk, he knew why. Clearly something had happened that he had been unaware of.

"Pettigrew?" a voice drawled from the corner and for the first time Blaise and Draco realized that their families were in the room.

"How did you come in contact with Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"He kidnapped me." Hermione stated simply, not look at anyone other than Blaise.

"He did what?" She heard Mrs. Zabini yell. "How could he? How did he know who you really are?"

"This morning I apologized for the way that I acted last night. He must have overheard out conversation." Harry answered as Hermione nodded her head.

"Where did he take you?" Her mother asked, still not over the shock that the daughter she had just found could have been taken from her again so easily.

"The Shrieking Shack and for some reason it's not haunted. Was it ever haunted?" Blaise asked to no one in particular.

"Never haunted. Just a story, well a cover up anyway." Hermione said give another short, simple answer. She never liked being the center of attention in situations like this and she just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"To get back on track, you're telling me that Peter Pettigrew overheard Mr. Potter and Ms. Zabini's conversation where her true identity was mentioned. Then he kidnapped her and took her to the Shrieking Shack where you five rescued her."

"Exactly" Snape answered, entering the conversation for the first time.

"How did you know she was in trouble?" Dumbledore asked the group.

"It was my necklace, sir. It tingled and then it showed me a quick flash of her being attacked." Blaise answered.

"And has this ever happened before, Mr. Zabini?" Dumbledore asked, a look of realization crossing over his face.

"Once. It was during the summer holiday. I saw a quick flash of my sister, but it was a little blurry and I couldn't make out who she really was." Blaise answered once more.

"I see. Twins, as some of you might know, already have a connection to one another. Many times they will know when the other is hurt, even if they are countries apart. Sometimes, an object that each twin receives at birth will enhance this ability, but this only works if the twins have enough power," Dumbledore answered, before turning back to Pettigrew. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I would like the two of you to come with me."

"What? Why?" Ron asked.

"Go where?" Harry questioned.

"I think that you will be needed at the Ministry to explain why we are bringing them an unconscious rat, Mr. Potter. And Mr. Weasley, I believe that you and provide the story as to where Peter Pettigrew spent his last few years prior to your third year." Dumbledore answered the boys.

"As for you three," Dumbledore said, indicating to the three remaining students, "I have decided to give you the rest of the day off. Perhaps, you could spend it with your family since they are already here." He said indicating to the other occupants in the room.

Blaise and Draco cheered, give each other a high five. When they quieted down, Dumbledore continued on. "Unfortunately, Severus, you will have to finish your classes today. I do not have another Potion Professor handy to take your place. We can finish up this meeting when I return, hopefully ratless, later tonight." Dumbledore said, saying the last part to the Zabini's and Malfoys before he flooded to the ministry with Harry and Ron.

**- x -**

Once he had left, the room fell in an uncomfortable silence. No one knew exactly what to say, although they all knew that sooner or later the conversation would turn to the Zabini's only daughter.

"Well, I'm off to my class." Snape said, breaking the silence.

"Rayanna, I know that we met, but your mother and I were wondering if you would like to join us at the manor for winter holiday." Mr. Zabini said looking at his daughter with a hopeful smile. They really wanted the whole family to be together for their first Christmas, but they were unsure of their daughter's reaction.

"I I can't!" Hermione said, shocked at the question. She knew that the topic of holidays would come up sooner or later, but she hadn't expected it just yet. "Excuse me, I have to go." She said before bolting out of the room.

She ran as fast as she could to the Head's Common Room and was startled when she saw Blaise was already there.

"How did you get here? You left after me!" She asked.

"Secret passage." Blaise said as an answer.

"I'm sorry, Blaise. I just can't do it. I can't stay with you for Christmas." Hermione said, not meeting her brother's eyes.

"Why? Is it because of the Grangers? Are you afraid of their reaction if you ask tell them where you would be saying? They have had you for sixteen years, Ray. I think we deserve just one Christmas, don't you?" Blaise asked, trying to reason with her sister.

"But I don't know them Blaise. I hardly know you." She answered.

"You won't let yourself know them! They're trying, but you won't let them in. Our parents asked you to come for Christmas because it would give everyone a chance to get to know one another. We're not bad people, Ray, Hermione, whatever you want to be called. But the way you are acting, it makes us feel horrible. Do you hate that you're a Zabini? Would you rather have never found out?" Blaise asked, tears forming in his eyes, dreading the answer that he feared would come.

**A/n: Well that is the end of chapter sixteen. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Sorry again for the delay, but I wasn't sure what to write for this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Also in between this update and the last one, I have posted four oneshots. Three of them are a mini series. The other is a short oneshot on Narcissa last thoughts before she marries Lucius. I have listed the names and summaries believe. Thanks.**

**The Ring: **Hermione has been avoiding Draco and he wants to know why.

**The Invitation: **Draco Malfoy's feelings as he receives a wedding invitation of the woman he loves.

**The Wedding: **Draco's feelings as he watches the woman he loves marry another man.

**Last Minute Regrets: **Narcissa spends her last few minutes before her wedding deciding if she really wants to go through with this. Does she really want to marry a man when neither of them loves the other? Is marrying Lucius really what's best for her? Short Oneshot.

**Thanks again for reading. Please leave me a review. I always love hearing from you. Thanks.**

**PadfootObsessed329**


	17. I'm Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is affiliated with it.

A/n: I'm so sorry that this update has taken so long to be posted. I have been quite busy lately with the state fair, babysitting, going to see Pirates of the Caribbean twice, school shopping, work, and my Yellow Card concert. Things have begun to slow down a little now, so hopefully the next update will not be so long.

_Previously_

"_But I don't know them Blaise. I hardly know you." She answered._

"_You won't let yourself know them! They're trying, but you won't let them in. Our parents asked you to come for Christmas because it would give everyone a chance to get to know one another. We're not bad people, Ray, Hermione, whatever you want to be called. But the way you are acting, it makes us feel horrible. Do you hate that you're a Zabini? Would you rather have never found out?" Blaise asked, tears forming in his eyes, dreading the answer that he feared would come._

**Chapter Seventeen: I'm Sorry**

When Hermione didn't answer, Blaise took it as a yes. She truly did hate being a Zabini, he thought. Not being able to stand being near her any longer, Blaise turned a fled, leaving a sobbing Hermione alone in their shared common room.

Once Blaise had left, Hermione sank down to her knees and cried openly. She didn't know what to do. These past few days, her life had become so confusing. She had always thought she knew where life would take her. When she was little, she had always believed she would follow in her parents' footsteps and become a dentist. That planned, however, was changed when she turned eleven and received her Hogwarts letter. Now, after she had thought she received all the surprises life had in store for her, she found out she was adopted and her life turned to chaos.

Rubbing her eyes, Hermione quietly got up and pulled a random book from her bookshelf. Maybe, she thought, reading would distract her mind from the chaos that was her life.

**- x - **

When Blaise left the common room, he just ran. He didn't know where he was going and frankly he really didn't care. His sister, his twin sister, hated him. She hated her whole family. They had spent years trying to find her, yet she didn't want anything to do with them. As he ran, he tried to ignore the pain. The pain of his heart being twisted and pulled, but he couldn't stop it. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out and then poked and prodded. All because his little sister's eyes had held to pain of knowing who she truly was.

It was apparent to Blaise that he wasn't watching where he was going when he ran into the door leading out of Hogwarts. Shaking his head, he began to pick himself up when he heard laughing from behind him. Turning his head, he saw that the laughter belong to his best friend, the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"What could possibly have your mind so occupied that you didn't see that door? I mean, it's huge!" Draco chuckled as he made the final steps toward his friend. He was about to make another comment when he noticed the pain in Blaise's eyes? "What's the matter? What happened?" He asked quickly; think of a dozen scenarios that could cause Blaise this much pain.

"Ray." Blaise answered simply, not giving much of an explanation. The way he said the name thought, sounded a bit bitter to Draco's ears.

"What about her? Is she hurt?" Draco asked, a little confused by Blaise's tone.

"Only her ego. Apparently she hates being apart of this family. I would have been better for everyone if we never found out who she was. At least we wouldn't have to feel this pain of being hated and rejected. Mum and Dad are going to be so depressed. They were thrilled when we found her, not I'm going to have to tell them that she doesn't want to be part of this family." Blaise said, the pain evident in his voice.

"Go sit outside by the lake where you always think. Clear your head for a while and don't say anything to your parents or mine just yet. I'll meet you out there in a bit." Draco said as he began to make his way down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Blaise yelled after him.

"Gotta talk to a girl." He yelled back as he turn a corner and disappeared out of Blaise's line of vision.

**- x - **

"You ungrateful little brat!" Draco yelled as he entered the common room. He was pleased to see that he caused Hermione to jump and drop the book that she had been reading. "Do you have any idea how much pain you have caused your twin brother? Do you even care how your real parents will feel when your brother tells them that you hate them and have no plans for being part of your family? And it's not just your family that will be in pain either. What about my parents? My father was the one that had to leave you at that orphanage! He cried you know! He loved you so much and he had never truly forgiven himself for leaving you there. He would always thing of terrible things that could have happen to you. Do you have any idea what it is life growing up in a family that is only half complete? Do you know what it is like to spend your life looking for someone you love, when you don't have a clue where to start looking? And what about me, Rayanna? It wasn't just because you were Blaise's sister that I looked for you; I searched because I needed to find you! I put off every other girl in my life because you are the girl I am suppose to spend my life with!" Draco yelled, all the anger he felt towards her exploding. To learn that she was ungrateful after everything they had done had caused a reaction in Draco that he never would have expected.

Hermione reared back at Draco's outburst. She knew that sooner or later she would have to have a confrontation with someone from her family, but she hadn't thought it would be so soon and with Draco at any cost. Taking in his words, she wasn't really sure where to start.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to cause anyone any pain. I'm just so confused." Hermione answered, facing Draco who had tears in his eyes.

"Well sorry won't stop the pain you have caused us. Your brother is currently outside by the lake, crying himself to death if I am not mistaken. You are important to this family Rayanna and your rejection hurts. It hurts in here." He said pointing to his heart, trying to stay cool and collected in her presence, but failing miserably.

"I never said I didn't want to be part of your family. I'm just so confused that I don't know what I am going to do." She yelled at him.

"So there is a chance that you will decided to have nothing to do with us." He whispered, his initial bit of hope after the first sentence faded as she said the second.

"No. I am a Zabini by blood and that is something that I can never change. It is not something that I would want to change either. It's just that I love my parents, the Grangers I mean, and I don't know how I am going to combine both families into my life." She responded.

"It won't be easy, I'll grant you that. But we can make it work. We knew that if we were ever to find you, there would be this problem. We don't expect you to give up your adopted parents. Your parents are actually quite grateful that they raised you so well. We'll find a way to work out this mess, but first you bloody well better go talk to your brother. If you leave him alone much longer, he'll probably hurt himself." Draco said. Hermione wasn't sure whether he was joking or not so she had almost made her way out of the common room when she remember something else that Draco had said.

"Thanks for being so helpful, Draco. You've helped me somewhat, but there was one thing you forgot to touch on. What is this about me being the women you are to spend your life with? Are we betrothed?" Hermione asked, a little fearful at the answer. She hardly knew Draco and until a yesterday, she thought him an evil bastard.

"Our parents are going to kill me," Draco said. "I don't know if betrothed is the right word exactly. Our parents wrote an agreement when we were born saying that if neither of us fell in love with someone else or if we were not married by age thirty-five, then we would marry each other. They never wanted to control our future, if that is what you are thinking. They just wanted to be sure that the family continued on. I always just thought I would marry you if we found you. It just seemed fitting, but I guess that probably won't happen." He explained to her.

"Never say never, Draco. I don't really know you, true, but I have yet to fall in love with anyone else either. Since your Blaise's best friend I'll be spending a lot of time with you. Maybe something could happen between us." Hermione answered, not sure exactly why she had just said that. After he had helped her sort through the new problems in her life, she had begun to see him in a new light, confirming that he was not all that bad. Maybe, just maybe that was why she had said those things. "Does Blaise have one of these agreements?"

"He did. Her family was attacked my death eaters when she was three. She died a couple of days later in St. Mungo's. Enough dwelling on the past, it's time you found your brother." He said and she nodded her head before leaving the common room. If she had looked back, she would have seen that she left a smiling Draco behind.

**A/n: **Well that is chapter seventeen. I hope you like it. Again, I'm sorry it took so long. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. If I follow my plans this story only has 2-4 more chapters. Thanks for reading.

Please review.

PadfootObsessed329


	18. Paving a Road to Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is affiliated with it.

Thanks to everyone that review the last chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to answer all your reviews separately. This story will only have two more chapters at the most., However, I will not be able to update again until I finish reading Frankenstein and finish the assignment that goes along with the book. Page 57/212

Thanks again for the reviews.

**Chapter Eighteen: Paving a Road to Happiness**

Hermione headed towards the lake, hoping that her brother was still where Draco said he would be. As she got closer, she heaved a sigh of relief that he was still their, but that relief quickly vanished when she noticed that her brother was crying.

"Blaise?" She asked timidly, not sure how his reaction to her would be.

"Just go! Please just go! You've caused enough pain already!" He yelled at her, his eyes showing both sadness and anger.

"I can't leave, Blaise. Not with you in a state like this."

"I don't want your pity. I'd rather you hate me and _my _family than have your pity." He said harshly ask he stood up and began to walk away.

"I don't hate you! Ok? I don't hate you, or our parents, or even Uncle Serverus, as strange as that is to say." She said as she grabbed Blaise's arm.

"You misunderstood my silence earlier. Do I hate being a Zabini? The answer to your question is no. I don't hate it. I'm still getting to know everyone one, and I promise that I will try harder. I want to know our parents, honestly. It's just confusing. I lived all my life as a Granger and know I'm then I suddenly find out that I'm a Zabini. I won't to be a part of both families, but sometimes I don't know how I'm going to be able to do that."

"We expect you to remain a part of the Granger family, Ray. You've spent your whole life with them and we could never bring ourselves to tear you apart from them. We only want you to give us a chance too. We love you. And I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." Blaise said as he pulled his sister into a hug.

"You won't lose me, Blaise. I'm not going anywhere. But what about Christmas? It's not just my mum and dad that I'm worried about. I have siblings. What will they think if I don't come home for Christmas?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"You have other siblings?" Blaise asked, genuinely shocked. He hadn't even considered this.

"Yes, a twelve year old brother named Thomas, Tommy for short, and a seven year sister named Alicen."

"I'm sure that we could work something out. Mum and dad would do anything to make you happy. I just that they would allow the Grangers to stay at the Manor for Christmas if you wanted them too. That way you would have both of your families together." Blaise said, smiling as he thought of the idea.

"They would do that?" Hermione asked in shock at Blaise's suggestion.

"They would do anything to make you happy. It's kind of cold out here, do you think that we should head in now?" He said as his sister looped her arm through his and headed towards door.

"One more thing, I had a nice talk with Draco before I came out here. He let slip something about a marriage with him. Anything you have to say about that?"

"That git is dead." Blaise said shaking his head.

**- x- **

Up in Dumbledore's office the remaining members of the Zabini and Malfoy family sat in shock at what had just happened. They didn't know whether they should follow their sons' examples or stay where they were.

"Should we go after them?" Narcissa asked.

"I think that we have overwhelmed Rayanna. She seems to be having a hard time adjusting to everything that we have thrown at her. If anyone is going to be able to help her it is Draco and Blaise. They are her age and the closest to her. If we went after her, we would probably only cause more trouble than help." Thomas Zabini answered, after a few minutes of silence.

After Thomas Zabini's response, the room fell into silence once more. Not one occupant of the room knew what to say or do next. Fortunately, they were spared when the fire suddenly glowed and out shot Harry Potter, quickly follow by Ronald Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. Each boy held a smile on his face and a happy gleam in his eyes.

"He's free! He's free!" Harry chanted. Inside he was sad that his godfather was freed after his death, but the other part of his was overjoyed. Dead or not, no one could ever think of godfather as a murderer any longer. His name was cleared and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Misters Potter and Weasley, I must get back to my meeting that was interrupted earlier. If you happen to run across Blaise and Hermione, please send them up." Dumbledore said as he opened the door for the boys.

Out in the hall of Hogwarts, Harry kept chanting "He's free", while Ron followed behind him smiling at his friend. It had been too long since Ron had seen Harry this happy. He didn't want to do anything to change his friend's mood. As they reached the staircase, the front doors of Hogwarts opened and Blaise and Hermione entered the school laughing at something that one of them had said.

"You two are suppose to go to Dumbledore's office." Ron said as he ran to catch up with Harry, who was skipping up the steps.

**- x -**

Hermione and Blaise made their way to Dumbledore's office, said the password and made their way up to steps. As they entered the room, all heads turned to watch Hermione as she sat down beside her brother with a smile on her face.

"Hermione, your parents and the Malfoys came to my office this morning to discuss you. There seems to be a problem and we where just getting to a solution when you and your friends interrupted," Dumbledore said as Hermione gave him a confused look. "The problem was whether or not the glamour should be dropped and if we should announce your identity to the public. With the events of today, we have decided that we will drop the glamour if you agree." Dumbledore told her leaving the decision to her.

Hermione sat thinking about the pros and cons of the situation. After several minutes of silence, Hermione finally came to a decision.

"Dropping the glamour could cause several problems. Voldemort would know that you had betrayed him and I would the center of everyone's attention at Hogwarts, something I really try to avoid," Hermione said, watching as her parents and godparents faces fell. "However, as I told Blaise earlier, I am a Zabini and that's not something that I want to change. I want to get to know my family. I want to remove the glamour. Whatever happens will happen, but I think it is time that I show the world who I really am." Hermione finished, and was soon enveloped in a hug by Blaise as everyone else in the room smiled at both her decision and the love that the twins already seemed to share.

**A/N: Well that is all for now. Please review and let me know what you thought. I think that their will only be one more chapter after this, but we'll see after I write it. Sorry again for the delay in updating.**

**Renee Black**

**Please review.**


	19. Finally Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is affiliated with it.

Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them very much. I've finally finished both reading Frankenstein and the assignment so I have been allowed to update this story. Thanks again for the reviews.

**Chapter Nineteen: Finally Home**

Hermione sighed as she got out of bed the next morning. Today was the day that everyone would see who she really was. After her decision last night, she and her family has spent the remainder if the day and a good portion of the night in Dumbledore's office getting to know one another. She was surprised at how alike she was to her parents and even more surprised that she had actually liked the Malfoy family. They were nothing like she had expected them to be. They were nice, considerate, and were willing to give her anything she wanted, all she had to do was ask.

Making her way to the bathroom, Hermione showered, got dressed, and magically dried her hair before making her way down the hall to her friends room. As she had suspected, Ginny Weasley was still in bed.

"Ginny Weasley, get up this instant! Classes start in forty-five minutes." Hermione yelled.

"Alright, alright mum. I'm getting up." Ginny answered rubbing her eyes before realizing where she was. "Hermione, is that you?"

"Yeah, no more glamour for me. From now on, this is how I will look. As for you, I think that you need to get dressed or we won't have time to eat breakfast before class. Now hurry it up." Hermione said.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls exited Ginny's room only to be greeted by the awaiting faces of Draco and Blaise.

"Finally! How long does it take you to get ready?" Draco asked.

"Like you have any room to talk, Draco. You spend at least half an hour in the bathroom every morning fixing your hair." Blaise shot back at him.

"I do not!" Draco complained. "It's more like twenty minutes"

"I always knew you were worse than a girl." Hermione said before looping her arm through Draco's and heading towards the Great Hall. Following Hermione's example, Ginny looped her arm through Blaise's and followed her friend.

The foursome joked all the way from the Head's Dorm to the Great Hall. Hermione was having such a good time with her brother, Draco, and Ginny that she forgot that the glamour had been removed the previous night until she entered the Great Hall and all heads turned to look at her. She stopped in her tracks, but a reassuring squeeze of her hand by Draco and a nod from Blaise convinced her to go on. As the four walked to the Gryffindor table, they could hear whispers from their fellow classmates. Everyone, it seemed, wanted to know who the new girl was, when she had arrives, why she was with two Slytherins if she was a Gryffindor, and even why Ginny Weasley was with her and the Slytherins.

"Who you like us to stay?" Draco asked Hermione as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"You don't have to. Unless of course you want to stay and converse with a group of Gryffindors that really do like you." She replied.

"On a second thought, we'll be over there." Draco said pointing at the Syltherin table.

"Just call us if you need us." Blaise added.

"She'll be fine. Now you two go!" Ginny ordered as she sat down beside Hermione smiling. "A little protective of you aren't they?"

"Yeah, but they have reason don't they. You didn't seem to mind being around them. Are you okay with the situation? I mean, we all share a dorm so do you mind hanging around with Draco and Blaise all the time?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Sure, I'm fine with it. Draco will take a little getting used too, but I kind of like spending time with your brother."

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" Hermione asked shocked.

"And so what if I do. I can't help if he's cute." Ginny answered. "Besides, you and Draco seem to be getting along pretty well."

"Were just friends. He's nice and all, but right now I'm not ready to have a relationship. Maybe sometime in the future, but for now were friends."

"Whatever you say." Ginny replied and was about to make another comment when Dumbledore stood up.

"As many of you have noticed, there appears to be a strange girl sitting at the Gryffindor table this morning. That girl, however, has been as Hogwarts since her first year in a slightly different appearance. I would like you all to meet Miss Rayanna Kaydence Zabini, more commonly known as Miss Hermione Jane Granger."

At Dumbledore's words, the Great Hall went into chaos. All heads again turned to Hermione. Students were whispering to one another. Most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins couldn't believe what they had just heard. However, the room fell silent once more when Dumbledore began to speak.

"I would expect all of you to treat Hermione as you have previously done. She is no different from the girl that you have grown up knowing. Her name has changed, but her personality has not. I would also ask you not to overwhelm her with questions. She will tell everyone whatever she wants them to know when the time is right. Now off to classes!" Dumbledore finished, before grabbing a lemon drop and exiting the Great Hall.

As the day went by, Hermione heard her name pass through the lips of many Hogwarts students. She hated being the center of attention, but their wasn't much that she could do about it.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Harry asked coming up behind her.

"Fine, I guess. You'd think that people would have something better to talk about than me and my family. Do you know how many different rumors I have heard today. They range from me being kidnapped, to my having run away at the age of three, and there is even one going around that this is all a trick by Voldemort to lure you to him." Hermione explained causing Harry to laugh.

"It'll get better, Hermione. People will talk for a week or two, but eventually you'll become old news and something more exciting will come up and then everyone will talk about that." Harry said as he and Hermione entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

It seemed that Harry had been right. Eventually the gossips of Hogwarts lost interest in her being a Zabini and although some students were a little hesitant to accept her since she belonged to what any considered a dark family, things all went back to normal around the time of Christmas break.

**- x -**

"Have fun, Hermione. I'm sure everything will be just fine." Ginny told Hermione as they exited the Hogwarts express.

"I hope so. I wonder how my parents will react to each other. Enjoy your break. Tell your mum and dad that I said Merry Christmas." Hermione said giving Ginny a hug, before saying goodbye to Ron and Harry.

True to his word, Blaise had asked their parents if the Grangers could stay at the Zabini household over Christmas break. To Blaise and Hermione's surprise, the Zabini's thought it was an excellent idea and were thrilled at the thought that they would get to meet the people that had raised their daughter while they couldn't.

The Grangers, however, took a little more convincing. They at first declined the offer, saying that it would be unfair for them to interrupt the first Christmas they had with their daughter. It had taken several letters from Hermione, Blaise, and their parents to finally convince the Grangers that they were both welcomed and wanted at the Zabini Manor over Christmas.

**- x-**

Once of the train and on the platform, Hermione was greeted by both the Zabini and Malfoy Clan. Both her mother and father gave her a hug, something that was still a little awkward to her, but also something that she had come to expect and like about her family. It was quickly decided they were going to apparate to the Zabini Manor, something that Hermione hated doing. Unfortunately for her, she had to apparate with her brother since she had never been to the Zabini Manor and had no clue what it looked like.

Upon reaching their destination, Hermione was amazed at what she saw. The Zabini Manor was huge! It was surrounded by a fence that would open at the command of any Zabini or any other guest that was placed on the safe list. Around the house, thousands of flowers were planted, some exotic that she guess stayed alive due to magic. In the back yard she could see a large pool, various muggle sporting equipment, a Quidditch pitch, a small garden, and a child's playhouse that was about the size of some muggle homes.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Mum loves flowers. She gets them transported from all over the world. Our little brother has a thing for muggle sports, hence all the equipment that he never picks up, and the Quidditch pitch, is of course, used by Draco and me. You could join us in a game some time." Blaise said, explaining some of the things in the yard.

"Oh no. No no no. I don't do flying. I can handle magical creatures, but heights aren't my thing." Hermione said and was about to add something else, when she felt something pull on her pant leg. Looking down, she saw that it was the little boy that she had only met once before.

"Are you my sister?" He asked in a shy, curious voice.

"Why I think I am." Hermione answered giving the little boy a small smile. "And what would your name be?"

"Alden Landon Zabini" the little boy said proudly. "Are you going to live here now?" He asked afterwards.

"I'm not sure yet, Alden. I will be here for Christmas though."

"Well I think you should live here. I love you already." He cried before giving her a hug and running off to play in the backyard.

"He's a sweet little boy." Hermione said as she and Blaise continued walking to the house, not noticing the smiles on their parents' faces.

**- x-**

The next few days passed quickly and Hermione loved living with her biological family. They were so fun to be around and she couldn't help loving her little brother. Most of her days were spent with Blaise and Draco, and occasionally she would play a game with Alden and Samara, Draco's little sister.

As Christmas Eve rolled around, Hermione couldn't wait to see the Grangers. She loved the Zabini's, but she still missed the Grangers, who she hadn't seen since the beginning of the school year. She spent most of Christmas eve with Draco, Blaise having gone with his father to get last minute Christmas gifts. To her surprise, she was learning that she really liked Draco. There was defiantly more than meets the eye when it came to him. Just as the two of them finished reading a Christmas story to their younger siblings, the doorbell rang and Hermione jumped up to answer it.

"Mum! Dad!" She cried as she flung open the door and gave each parent a hug. "Ali, Tommy! Come here. I missed the two of you so much."

Just as she finished hugging her sister, Hermione noticed Draco enter the room.

"I told you mum and da- I mean the Zabinis that the Grangers had arrived." Draco answered, not really sure how he should address the Grangers.

"Thanks, Draco. Ali, Thomas, do you want to meet my other little brother and Draco's sister?" Hermione asked her siblings as she steered them towards the playroom where Samara and Alden were now playing a board game.

"You have another brother?" Ali asked innocently.

"Yes, his name is Alden and he is seven years old, just like you. And Samara is Draco sister. She's six an a half, almost the same age."

"Are they nice?" Ali asked at the same time that Tommy asked if they could do magic.

"The answer to both of your questions is yes. Now have fun. I'll be back later and you can spend time with me and meet my twin, Blaise." She answered as she and Draco made their way back to the living room where both sets of her parents were seated.

**- x -**

For days, Hermione had been worried about the meeting of her parents. She wasn't sure how to act. When she had walked in the room however, both sets of parents had been sitting together laughing with one another. Deciding that she would give them space, Hermione and Draco left the room before anyone noticed them. As the entered the kitchen, they came face to face with Blaise.

"Hey! I saw dad out there. When did you guys get back?" Hermione questioned.

"Not that long ago. Your parents seem to be getting along. It was a little tense at first, but they seem to like each other."

After hearing Blaise say this, Hermione stopped worry and spent the rest of the day with both of her families. Before she knew it, she was being woken up the next morning by her impatient little sister who was anxious to see what Santa had brought her this year. After arousing the rest of the family, Hermione and her sister, who was still dressed in her rubber duckie pajamas, made their way down the stairs and sat in front of the tree.

Quickly the room began to fill up with people. The Grangers arrived first, followed by the Malfoys, The Zabinis, and to her surprise, even Serverus Snape showed up with a smile on his face. The morning was spent exchanging gifts, Hermione receive twice the amount that she normally received. Once all the presents were opened, the adults left the children to play as they each did their own share to help with the Christmas dinner.

Sometime before dinner, Hermione separated herself form everyone else and looked out the window of her bedroom, lost in thought. She couldn't believe how everything had turned out. A year ago, if someone had told her that she would be in this situation, she would have admitted them to St. Mungo's. Now, everything just seemed right. She had been worried after finding out who she really was, that she would have to choose whether she wanted to be a Granger or a Zabini. Now she realized, that that was something she couldn't do. Whether she liked it or not she was both. She wouldn't be the same person if she chose on family over the other, something her parents seemed to realize long before her. She didn't know what the future held for her. She didn't know if Voldemort would attack them, if she would eventually marry Draco, as her parents would like, or even what Snape would say if she started calling him Uncle Sevvie. What she did know was that she could handle it. She could handle anything that was thrown at her because she was a Granger and a Zabini. She had the love of a large, somewhat dysfunctional family and that was all she ever needed.

The End

**A/n: Well that is the end of the story. I hope that this last chapter was to everyone's liking. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**I have been thinking of doing a sequel to this story. There are a couple of plot ideas running through my head that I believe I could make work with this idea. If I do write the sequel it may take a while before I post it because I want to finish a couple of my other stories before a start another long fic.**

**Thanks to everyone that has read from the beginning. **

**Please review.**

**Hope Renee Black**


End file.
